A New Life Together, A New Challenge
by Mi li ya mu
Summary: After getting married, Mulan & Shang begin a new life together, but is Mulan ready for the new tasks as a wife? *AN: There is only ONE mature chapter, however you can skip it, you won't miss out on the rest of the story* *8 FAVES! THANKS EVERYONE!*
1. The Wedding Night

Author's Note: **This whole story is rated T**, however **this one and ONLY chapter is rated M**. If you can't handle reading an adult story, please read the next chapter. I get pretty explict in this story so even if you skip this chapter, You **WON'T** be missing out on the rest of the story. I placed this chapter here because I didn't know how to work around FanFic the first time.

I know it's pretty strange to write an adult story of Mulan, but don't harp on me for it. This was a requested story. If you're not mature enough to handle it, then simply don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mulan or any of the characters in here. It's all property of Disney & Co. :)

**Chapter 1: The Wedding Night**

Once again; **Rated M**, kiddies! If you're not old enough to read about sex, **click to the next chapter please**. =)

Fa Mulan and General Li Shang's wedding celebration had been a joyous event for all..especially for the couple themselves and their family. However, the celebration came soon to an end, which meant that the wedding night soon was to begin for Mulan and Shang. After Mulan received her blessings from Fa Zhou, Fa Li, and her grandmother, Shang took her the hand and led her to the chamber in his household where the bridal bed was at. Mulan felt pretty nervous, especially after the warnings that her mother had given her about losing her virginity. Shang, like always, remained calm and cool throughout the whole time. To begin their wedding night, Mulan lit to red candles in the room, as a Chinese tradition to scare off any bad spirits. She then afterwards sat in the bed looking around nervously as Shang brought the two cups of wine that were tied by a red ribbon that symbolized unity. They both took sips of the wine and then exchanged it and drank it down.  
"Are you alright? You seem a little tensed." General Shang asked his bride.  
"Oh I'm fine. Why would I be tensed?" Mulan answered the General back as if nothing was wrong.  
Shang obviously didn't believe that. He afterwards took the tray of half fried dumplings and fed them to Mulan as Chinese tradition that symbolized fertility. Mulan ate the dumplings and smiled at Shang, but did not say a word.  
"You don't seem to be alright Mulan. What's wrong?" Shang asked again.  
"I'm fine Shang. Don't worry about it." she answered and gave her husband a fake smile.  
"Mulan." Shang said and put the tray down. "I know you too well. Please. Tell me what's the matter with you? I hate seeing you like this. Aren't you happy we are married?"

"Of course I am Shang! This is the happiest day of my life!" Mulan replied and held Shang's hand.

"But?" Shang questioned  
Mulan hesitated and said "I'm just... you know."  
"No, I don't." Shang said and stared at his wife.  
"Nervous." Mulan responded  
"About?" Shang asked  
"About...what's going to happen pretty much soon..." Mulan said shyly and turned her faced from the embarrassment.  
"Oh you mean..." Shang whispered  
Mulan shook her head agreeing and stood up from the bed.  
"Mulan, you have nothing to be nervous us. I promise you, everything will turn out fine." Shang said as he was standing up as well.  
"I suppose. But I'm just scared about how this is all going to turn out." Mulan said.  
"Mulan." Shang said as he wrapped his arms around Mulan's waist. "I married you because I love you for who you are on the inside and out. Nothing is going to get in between us. You are always going to be the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."  
"Really Shang?" Mulan said as she turned around and faced her husband.  
"No doubt about it." Shang replied.  
Shang stroked her hair as they both gazed into their eyes. Shang kissed Mulan passionately as they began moving towards the bed. Mulan pulled away from the deep passionate kiss Shang gave her. She unloosened her dress and let it drop to the floor. Shang gazed at Mulan's body in awe. Mulan laid on the bridal bed and whispered "I'm all yours, General." Shang quickly undressed himself and made his way towards the bed. He laid on top of his wife and kissed her all over her body. She closed her eyes and moaned softly. He began sucking softly one of her breasts and soon with his teeth he scrapped her sensitive skin around her nipple. She bit her lip to prevent her from moaning loudly. He then began to suck softly her other breast and used his free hand to feel her down. Mulan gasped as she felt on his fingers and soon began moan as he began stroking her with his fingers. He was began in a slow and gentle movement, but as she moaned louder, Shang began to increase the pressure, making Mulan pant and yell for more. As soon as Shang slowly began to stop, Mulan brought herself closer to Shang and began to rub against his hardness. Shang felt a throbbing feeling him that urged him to do what she has been wanting. He pulled away from Mulan and quickly opened her leg and entered her in one quick thrust. Mulan's eyes widen and she gasped, forgetting the pain that her mother had warned her about. She moaned loudly as she threw her head back. Shang kissed her as he felt Mulan's body moving closer to his in the same rhythm.  
Shang's pace began to quicken more and more as Mulan dug her nails in Shang's back, scratching him viciously. She had even almost forgot to breathe, and screamed from pleasure as Shang's pace began to quicken even more.  
Shang soon began to slow down, breathing heavily on Mulan's neck.  
They stared into each other's eyes.  
"Mulan.." Shang whispered as he caressed his wife's face, "I love you."  
"I love you too, Shang" Mulan whispered back as she kissed him passionately for one last time for the night.


	2. Tea Anyone?

Author's Note: Wrote up Chapter 2 this week, finally! Hopefully I will have chapter 3 up soon this coming week. Hope you guys will like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any other character from Mulan. They belong to Disney & Co. I only own Li Xieng.

Chapter 2: Tea anyone?

As morning began to set in the skies, the rooster from the Li Family House began to crow. Shang woke up once he heard the rooster crow and sat up on the bed at once. He rubbed his eyes a couple times and yawn as he still felt tired from the day before. Dancing, feasting, drinking, and well of course, the wedding night itself, General Li Shang had every right to feel tired and have the urge to go back to sleep. However, he knew that he had his duties as a General of the Imperial Army and had to wake up at once. He looked over his shoulder and saw his beautiful newly-wed wife sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and kissed Mulan on her cheek to wake her up. Mulan shifted her head to the opposite side and still continued to sleep. Everyone knew that Mulan was a sleeper and was definately not a morning person. She had a tendency of being cranky in the morning and wanting to sleep more.

"Mulan" Shang called as he leaned over to kiss her once more. Mulan groaned and turned around. Shang once again called her name.

"Mulan - it's time to wake up." Mulan muttered something and pulled the sheets more to cover herself. Shang was a man of little patience.

"Mulan!" Shang called for the last time in a louder tone of voice.

Mulan opened her eyes and rubbed them. "What!" she said in a very cranky tone of voice.

"Mulan, it's already time to wake up. You can't oversleep." he responded.

"Since when is there a certain time to wake up now?" she snapped back.

"It's common sense! You can't go on sleeping forever! Last time I remember you're not Aurora" (A little Disney humor there. lol).

Mulan opened her eyes once more and rolled them. She sat up as she pulled the sheets closer to her chest.

"Fine." she said. "I'm up. Are you happy now?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, very." Shang replied as he kissed her on her lips. Mulan pulled him in closer. After a few moments, Shang pulled away.

"It's better if you don't pull me in closer or we'll never get out of bed" Shang said as he winked at her.

Mulan just shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Can you fix me up some breakfast to eat before I leave to the Imperial Palace.?" Shang asked as he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Mmhmm" Mulan said as she was stretching.

After Shang had left the room, Mulan's eyes widen as she froze.

"Cook breakfast?" She asked herself.

Mulan had never really learned to cook, as much as her mother insisted her to learn. As a child, she was always playing with boys and never really helping her mom in the kitchen, therefore she had no experience at all. If Mulan was to cook, she would as many people say, burn the kitchen down to the ground. and like Grandmother Fa once said, Mulan is the type of girl that would burn water when boiling it.

Mulan quickly wrapped a robe around her and went into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Fa Mulan" a young girl said as Mulan had entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning to you too Li Xieng" Mulan responded to Shang's young sister. "And it's now Li Mulan" she added.

The girl rolled her eyes. Li Xieng was a few years older than Mulan. She was a tall girl with a pretty face and skinny waist. She was a very free-spirited girl who did whatever she wanted. She loved her brother Shang, but always argued because sometimes, Xieng was a bit _**too**_ free-spirited if you catch my drift. Shang simply didn't want his sister to dishonor the Li family name with any actions that she took. She had a very bitter atittude towards Mulan and initially wasn't happy about her brother marrying her, but of course, Shang was old enough to make his own decisions, especially since he had none of his parents by his side. His father had passed away when battling against the Huns and his mother had died when she gave birth to Li Xieng. It was obvious why Li Xieng was living with Shang and Mulan. She wasn't married. According to the Chinese tradition, the wife has to move in the husband's household, and the eldest sibling was to wed first. This meant that Mulan had to deal with her until the day she gets married.

Mulan quickly began to look all over the place for some source of food.

"Just what _are_ you looking for Fa Mulan?" Li Xieng asked as she went against what Mulan had told her about her name earlier.

"Oh, nothing. Uh just going to fix breakfast"

Li Xieng shot her a look and questioned her, "You can't cook, can't you?"

"Uh, yeah I can cook. I just can't find what I want to cook, ya know?" Mulan replied nervously.

"Ha! I bet so." Li Xieng snapped back as she got up. "Good luck with breakfast,_ Fa Mulan_" she said as she began to make her way to the door to leave.

Mulan turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"Ugh. That pompous -"

"Mulan!" Shang called. "Are you ready with my breakfast?"

Mulan bit her lower lip and nervously kept looking around for something, but no luck. All she found was some leftover tea that her sister-in-law had made.

"Uhhh, yes Shang, I am" she said as she began pouring the tea into a cup.

Shang came in with General suit on and flashed her a smile.

"I've never seen a better looking general than you, Shang" Mulan complimented her husband

"Haha, well thank you Mulan" he said as he kissed her. " So what do you have for your husband.?"

Mulan looked around nervously. "Uh, TEA!" she exclaimed as she handed him over the cup of tea she had served.

"Tea?" Shang said as he arched one of his eyebrows.

"Well duh! Tea is good for you. Tea makes a man strong, and you're a man. and you're strong. And. uh"  
"Mulan"

"And it's good for your stomach!"

Mulan kept pushing Shang out the door as she came up with every excuse in the book to avoid the breakfast conversation. Shang mounted his white stallion horse, still having the cup of tea in his hand.

"Mulan, a tea can't be a meal. I need -"

"You! You need to go to the Imperial Palace before you're late!" Mulan said as she pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. "Fix your cape a bit, here's your sword, say hello to the Emperor for me"

"But Mulan!"

"No buts! You're going to be late"

Mulan slapped the horse's behind and he neighed and took off.

"MULAAAAAAN!" was all she heard from her husband as the horse took off with her husband in full speed.

Mulan watched Shang take off. She sighed.  
"What am I going to do? He's going to expect dinner after he returns from the Palace." she thought to herself. She walked back to the house and changed herself into her dress and made her way to the horse stable. "I need to find a way" Mulan thought to herself as she mounted Khan.

Sooo, tell me what you guys think! Is it good?


	3. Mushu's Idea

Author's Note: Chapter 3 and I am in progress of Chapter 4. Still not sure how this story will end up or what will happen next. I'm trying to wing it here.  
i think for this story, I won't include so much on war-like things, and possibly focus on her struggles on being a "wife". I don't know if it's a good idea or if it'll turn out well, but it's worth a shot.

For all Mushu fans out there, he's finally appearing in this chapter. Yay. lol  
Special thanks to Bao Li Na for reading my story :)

Thank you so much for the review, I-Love-Mulan13

Channy! I know you're reading this...give me some feedback soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan and any character from the film of Mulan. I only own Li Xieng.

Chapter 3: Mushu's Idea.

Khan galloped and galloped for a couple of miles until Mulan pulled his reign as he burst open the entrance doors of the Fa Family House. Fa Zhou quickly came to the front of the house as he heard the horse's neigh. He stood there, smiling proudly of his daughter as Fa Li and Grandmother Fa hurried to the front of the house as well. Mulan unmounted Khan and pulled him towards the stable so he can relax and eat. As soon as she turned around she found her parents and grandmother making their way towards her.

"Mama, Baba, Grandmother!" Mulan said with excitement as she ran towards them to hug them.  
"What brings you here, Mulan?" Fa Zhou said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Oh, I just happened to be around town and decided to pay a visit here. I miss it already" Mulan replied.

Fa Li smiled with joy just to see her daughter again. She pulled Mulan to the side and asked her quietly,

"How did everything go last night?"

Mulan's eyes widen from embarrassment. Her mother? Asking her about what happened in her wedding night?

"Mother, I -"

"How else would you expect it to be?" Granny Fa interrupted. "For God's sakes Li, did you not see who she just married? General Li Shang! The man with the handsome face and the muscles all over his body. If you ask me, Mulan seems to be glowing from what happened last night. Why wouldn't she? Shang's seems to-"

"Mother!" Fa Li said in astonishment. Mulan blushed all over and covered her face and to make the matter worse, Fa Zhou had heard everything.

"I will - go in and - drink some tea." Fa Zhou said as an excuse to leave the stable and attempt not to embarrass Mulan more than what she had been.

"Can we just please go inside and not talk about my wedding night...pleaseeeee?" Mulan pleaded

"I suppose so" Fa Li said as she began to make her way to the house.

Granny Fa began to follow but stopped. She elbowed and winked at Mulan.

"You lucky gal, you" she said as she continued to follow his daughter-in-law into the house.

Mulan just covered her face again and walked right after her grandmother.

Mulan and her family all kneeled around the table and ate lunch together. Mulan was awfully quiet since she didn't know how to approach her mother for help on the cooking issue. After all, she didn't want her father finding out

"Mulan?" Fa Li called out

Mulan was staring out into space.

"Mulan?" Fa Li called out once more.

Mulan shook her head and looked up.

"Yes Mama?"  
"Is something troubling you?"

"Well, you see, uh"

Fa Zhou looked up quickly.

"May I tell you in the kitchen? It's uh women's stuff" Mulan said as she chuckled nervously.

Fa Zhou looked down and continued eating his lunch.

Mulan and Fa Li made their way to the kitchen, however Mulan still didn't know how to tell her mother the issue.

"What's wrong, Mulan?" Fa Li asked.

"Well..you see..." Mulan started out

"Yes?"

"Well. Shang asked me to cook breakfast this morning..."  
Fa Li slowly nodded her head.

"Well.." Mulan laughed nervously "I gave him tea"  
"And...?Fa Li asked as she was confused

"Well.

"Well what, Mulan?"

"I don't know how to cook." she whispered.

Fa Li's eyes widen. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!" she yelled out.

Fa Zhou and Granny Fa looked back and stared at Mulan in shock."

"Mulan. Did you not learn the lessons from your mother as a child?" Fa Zhou said in a very deep and serious tone.

"Well..."

"She didn't pay attention as a child , that's what happened!" Fa Li said. "She always running around, fighting the neighborhood kids, defending her male cousins as if she were a boy herself!"

"Mother!" Mulan said in between her teeth.

"Mulan. You know very well you have to fulfill your duties as a wife. If you don't you will bring shame on only to your mother, but the Fa family" Fa Zhou told Mulan as he stood up.

"Baba, how could I dishonor the Fa family if I don't know how to cook? I hate cooking! I hate doing house work. I just don't like being submissive to a man's needs. " Mulan stated.

"If you do not fulfill your duties as a wife, you will regret it." Fa Zhou said in a louder tone.

Granny Fa looked a Fa Zhou

"Regret what? Burning down the kitchen? You should know this child can't even boil water!" Granny Fa said with a grin.

"Grandma...you're not helping me!" Mulan whispered loudly.

"Why is this whole wife duty such a big deal!" Mulan said. "I'm not some animal you have to train. I'm not perfect!"

"Mulan." Fa Zhou said in a more serious tone of voice, "Li Shang could simply leave you for another woman who can fulfill YOUR duties."

"What...?" Mulan said in a very puzzled way.

Fa Zhou cleared his throat. "Mulan. A man could leave his woman for not fulfilling any of her daily duties. If Shang leaves you, you will bring dishonor and shame to this family." Mulan's eyes sadden when she heard this from her father. She loved Shang. Shang meant everything to her. How could she afford losing him just because she didn't know how to "fulfill" the duties of wife?" Just the thought of her being a submissive wife made her nauseous.

Mulan stared blankly at her father and sighed.

"Maybe the Matchmaker was right. I'm not a suitable wife after all." Mulan said sadly as she began to walk away.

"Mulan..." Fa Li called out softly. Mulan didn't pay attention. She continued to walk out the house and make her way to the stable.

As she arrived to the stable, she petted Khan and began to put the saddle back on him.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself. "I'm never going to find a way to fix this.."

"IS SOMEONE IN NEED OF A GUARDIAN?" a loud voice yelled out from behind they hay.

Mulan's heart stopped for a moment there, but she then realized who it was.

"Mushu, I'm not in the mood of jokes." Mulan said as she began to mount on Khan. Mushu came out from behind along with his trusty friend, and the new gong ringer of the Fa Family Temple, Cri-Kee.

"Oh you're no fun anymore!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Mushu. Not now." Mulan said sadly as she still had the sad thoughts about Shang. Mushu climbed on to Khan and looked at Mulan.

"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be happy? You're finally married to pretty boy." he said with a smile.

"What seems to be wrong is me."

"Now why are you saying such a thing? Is Shang getting some things in your head? Cause girl I'm ready to whoop his -"

"It's not him. It's me."

"Oh...well. then what did you do?"

"I'm just not perfect."

"Oh Mulan, stop saying that. You're a girl worth fighting for!"  
"Not if she doesn't know how to cook..."

"Well doesn't matter wha - YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK?" Cri-Kee gasped as he heard Mushu repeat Mulan's words and fainted. Mulan shot him a dirty look.

"Girlfriend, how do you plan to feed pretty boy if you have nothing on the table, but just a bitter sister-in-law?"

"Uh that's what I'm trying to resolve Mushu"

Mushu rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes as he began to think of different ideas.

"Mushu, give it up. I don't know how to cook and I don't think anyone can change that. What a surprise he's going to get when he comes home and expects dinner."

Mushu ignored her as she talked. He needed to get Mulan out of this situation, after-all he is her guardian.

"I got it!" Mushu exclaimed. Mulan looked at him surprisingly.

"I've got a temporary plan that can get you out of tonight's dinner!"

"And that is...?

"Have dinner, right here!"

"You mean, you want my mother to make us dinner?"

"You got it babe!"

"Mushu...brilliant idea as it sounds, but that's not going to help me all the time. I can't depend on my mother!"

"Do YOU have any other brilliant ideas?"

"No"

"Alrighty then. Cri-Kee! We're off to the Imperial Palace!"

"Huh? Mushu! What are you going to do!"

"Just wait and see! C'mon Cri-Kee!"

Cri-Kee chirpped happily and hopped his way, following Mushu.

"Oy vey. What is Mushu going to do now?" Mulan said as she covered her face again.


	4. Little White Lie

Author's Note. I had this chapter ready since like Monday, but like an idiot, I deleted it. Fail. Lol. Hopefully this chapter turned out well. =/

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Mulan or any of the Mulan's characters. I only own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 4: Little White Lie**

Mushu and Cri-Kee had managed to arrive to the Imperial Palace without anyone seeing a sight of them. Once they were inside the palace, Mushu was attempting to find Shang everywhere. No luck.

"Now where can pretty boy be at?" Mushu said as he carefully looked around. Cri-Kee looked around the opposite direction of Mushu and heard some voices. He hopped near to where he heard the voices and saw sight of General Shang and the Emperor. Cri-Kee chirped excitedly saying "He's over here Mushu!"

"Not now Cri-Kee! Don't you see I'm trying to find a General!" Mushu said as he narrowed his eyes looking into other rooms. Cri-Kee was losing his patience and chirped excitedly again and pointing at the room where Shang was.

"Cri-Kee! Do you want me to break out the bug spray or what?" Cri-Kee grabbed Mushu by his whiskers and pulled him towards the direction Shang was at.

"Well would ya look at that? Pretty Boy's with the Emperor. Why couldn't you tell me this earlier! Wasting my time!" Mushu told Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee gave him the "Are you serious?" look. Mushu and Cri-Kee sneaked into the room were the Emperor and Shang were and managed to hide.

"I believe we should bring the more experienced soldiers to a place near your palace to protect you" Shang told the Emperor as he rolled out a scroll where he had written down his ideas.

"No. I want them to protect my people." The Emperor replied. Shang nodded his head.

"How about if we build a new fort or camp? Something that can be near both you and the royal family and the people of China" Shang asked cleverly

The Emperor narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he began to think over Shang's new proposal.

"I think the General's idea is quite wonderful!" Chi-Fu interrupted as he walked in the room. "We need more guards to protect me - I mean you, your Highness!" The Emperor paid no mind to Chi-Fu.

"Your Excellency" a servant said as she bowed to him as a sign of respect.

"Yes my child?" the Emperor asked.

"Your wife is calling for you."

"Tell her I will be there in a few minutes"  
"Sir, she is demanding your presence."  
The Emperor shook his head and sighed.

"I wonder what I did now" the Emperor wondered as he began to get up  
"General?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I truly am sorry for not attending your wedding with Fa Mulan. How was it?"

"Memorable I couldn't ask for a better day." Shang said with a sparkle in his eye as he smiled.

"And did everything go well afterwards?" the Emperor asked.

Shang grinned and nodded his head.

"Your Excellency, I think your wife is losing her patience." the servant said.

"Very well. Chi-Fu, I think I may need of your assistance." the Emperor said.

"Of course your Highness!" Chi-Fu responded as he began to follow the Emperor.

Finally the coast was clear for Mushu and Cri-Kee as they came out from their hiding place. Shang was occupying himself by looking through different scrolls and papers in order to proceed with the meeting with the Emperor after he returned.

"Well it's about time those two left! I was already getting ready for naptime!" Mushu said as he began to walk towards Shang.

"Mushu? What are you doing here?" Shang asked.

"I'm just doing my guardian duties."

"Aren't you_ Mulan's _guardian though?"

"That's why I came here fore. Your girl Mulan is back home with old-man Fa Zhou."  
"Is she alright?" Shang asked with concern.

"If she weren't, would I be so calm?" Mushu replied back.

"Mushu. Get to the point. The Emperor could walk in here any minute!"

"Alright, alright, calm down pretty boy!" Shang hated when everyone called him pretty boy.

"Your girl is cooking dinner at the Fa Family house."  
"Really? That's strange. I was expecting her to do it at home."

"Well! She wants to show off her cooking talents, that's what!"

"Oh! Is Mulan that impressive in the kitchen?"

"Well of course she is! It runs in the Fa Family!"

"You have a point Mulan's mother does cook quite an exceptional meal..." Shang said as he remembered the numerous times Mulan invited him over for dinner at the Fa Family House when she was still dating him.

"Exactly! Now right after this whole humpty dumpy meeting, go straight to the Fa House and take that bitter young thing you call of a sister"

"Bitter young thing?"

"Well, would ya look at the time? I think I hear Mulan calling me."

"Mushu!"

"Cri-Kee! To the Fa House!"

"MUSHU!"

Mushu ran off as fast as he could with Cri-Kee after he made that comment about Li Xieng.

"Did I hear some voices here?" The Emperor said as he began to walk into the room.

"Not at all your Majesty" Shang responded. "Not at all"

After Mushu had arrived back to the Fa Family house, he was desperately looking for Mulan. He saw that Khan was still there, which was a sign that she was still home.  
"Mulan! Mulan!" Mushu yelled out.

Cri-Kee had found her by the garden by herself. He chirped as much as he could telling Mushu she was at the garden.

"Can you stop worrying about the garden and look for Mulan?" Mushu said as he kept looking everywhere.

"SHE IS IN THE GARDEN!" Cri-Kee chirped loudly at Mushu.

Mushu looked where the garden was.  
"I found her! She's at the garden! Let's go Cri-Kee!"

Cri-Kee just angrily chirped as he hopped along, following Mushu.

"Mulan! We solved your problem!"

"There you are! I've been here for over an hour! Where did you go!"

"To solve your problem Mrs. Li"

"Mushu what did you do?"

"Bend the truth"

"Bend the truth?"

"Yeah, you know, tell pretty boy you're cooking dinner when it's really your mom doing it."

"WHAT?"

"You think there'll be some leftovers for me?"

"MUSHU!"

"What? I did ya a favor girl. Can I puh-lease hear a THANK YOU!"

"Mushu! You're getting me into a deeper mess!"

"A little white lie won't hurt."

"A little white lie will turn into a big white lie which is going to lead to bigger trouble!"

"Girl I just did you a favor. You ought to be thankful!"

"Mushu!"

Mulan covered her face and looked up.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

If Shang finds out that she lied, she knows there will bound to be some type of problem.

"Mushu?" Mulan asked

"Yes?" he replied

"Don't help me next time with problems like these."  
"Well I ought to be ashamed of you!" Mushu said astonished. "C'mon Cri-Kee! Let's go somewhere where people can actually _**appreciate **_our generosity!"

Mulan simply shook her head and sighed. How the heck was she going to explain to her mother about this?  
Or Better yet, what if Mushu's white lie didn't work.

All she knew is that she smelled trouble.


	5. Exactly Like Your Mother's

Author's Note: Chapter 5 was def. my weakest chapter. =/ so I'm crossing my fingers it turned out well! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any other character from the movie of Mulan. I only own Li Xieng. (I feel like a parrot repeating this. XD)

**Chapter 5: Exactly Like Your Mother's**

"Shang thinks that what?" Fa Li exclaimed in the garden as she was sitting next to her daughter. Mulan lowered her head.

"Shang thinks I'm cooking dinner here" she muttered in between his teeth.

"Mulan! I taught you better than to lie! What's the matter with you?" Fa Li scolded Mulan as she threw her arms up in the air.

"Mama, What else do you want me to do? I have no other choice. It's not like I told Shang about it"

Whoops. She over-spoke.

"What do you mean you didn't tell Shang about this? Mulan! Get your story straight!" her mother responded.

"Well..you know. It's like, uh, I had no choice?" Mulan said, trying to cover up her mistake on over speaking. Fa Li shook her head and sighed.

"Mulan, why isn't there a day you can't get yourself out of trouble?" Fa Li said as she sighed.

"What do you mean? I never cause trouble!" Mulan said defensively.

"Who used to fight off the neighborhood kids when they used to bully your cousin Aiguo, who was **OLDER** than you?" Fa Li questioned her daughter

"Me" Mulan said as she rolled her eyes.

"And was the one let the chickens out of the barn one day?"

"Me."

"And who was the one who went off to war disguised as a man?"

"Me."

"And who -"

"Mama! I get the point! I'm a trouble-maker! Happy?" Mulan said as she pouted.

"Mulan, I didn't mean to say that. You're such an honest girl, why are you even lying to Shang about this?" Fa Li questioned her calmly.

"You can thank Baba for that! After getting those ideas of Shang replacing me with some other woman, I just had no other choice" Mulan said as she sighed and hung her head. Fa Li moved to her daughter and hugged her. Mulan laid her head on her mother's lap as Fa Li began to stroke her hair.  
"Alright Mulan, I'll help you out tonight."

"REALLY?" Mulan exclaimed as she sprang up.

"You leave me no choice."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Mulan said as she hugged and kissed her mother

"Ah, ah, ah! We're not done talking" Fa Li said as she cleared her throat. "This doesn't give you the liberty to run off in town and hang around with Yao, Chein Po, and Ling. You're going to watch me cook so you can learn! You can not depend on my help throughout your whole life! Am I understood?"  
"Yes Mama"

"Good, now let's go to the kitchen, we have to get started immediately." Mulan groaned and dragged her feet, following her mother. She wasn't thrilled about the idea of "learning how to cook" but she had to learn somehow.

A few hours passed by and Fa Li began to cook for the big dinner. Fa Li had a lot on her hand since this dinner was for six people and not four. Everyone knew Fa Li was pretty much a perfectionist. Everything had to be perfect and in order. Nothing could have a flaw, especially if it involved her duty in the kitchen. And at the same time, she knew she had to help her daughter "impress" her new husband, since she and Fa Zhou feared so much that Shang may not be pleased with her wifely duties. After all, there had been many cases in China in where a husband leaves their wife for not being a suitable wife.

"So now that we have the insides of the dumplings ready, we shall wrap them with the pan fried dough" Fa Li instructed her daughter as she began showing her. Mulan wasn't paying attention throughout the whole time. She was daydreaming like always. She couldn't wait to get this dinner over with and be in the arms of Shang once again. She smiled and sighed happily as she began to think more about Shang.

"MULAN!" Fa Li exclaimed as she banged her hand on the kitchen counter. Mulan quickly came back to reality.  
"Ay-ya! Mama! I was listening!" Mulan said

"So what did I say?"

"Uh..."  
"Oh dear" Fa Li said as she placed her hand on her head. "You need to stop daydreaming. Go check on the stir- fried rice and the soup for crying out loud."

"Yes mother" Mulan responded in a monotone as she began to check on all the pots.

"Wooo Weeee, you better leave me some, 'cause those dumplings smell goooooooood." Mushu said as he climbed on the kitchen window. Cri-Kee climbed on afterwards and smelled the foods. He was delighted.

"Mushu! What are you doing here?" Mulan nervously asked. "My mother can find you here!"

"Find-shmind. I want to see what ya'll are cookin' up in here" Mushu said as he attempted to open one of the pot lids. Mulan quickly slapped his claw.

"Girl! What did I tell you about slapping me!" Mushu said angrily

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just a bit nervous. Nothing can go wrong here."

"I think you worry too much." Mushu said as he laid down by the window.  
"I think you should LEAVE!" Mulan whispered.

"Mulan!" Fa Li cried out "What is taking you so long on checking on the food?" Fa Li began to make her way towards Mulan. Without thinking, Mulan shoved Mushu out of the window and closed the curtains. "MULAN!" Mushu yelled out as he landed badly on a rock.

"Everything's fine Mama! Nothing to worry, now let's go make those egg rolls, time's almost up!" she said as she tried to lead her mother to the other side of the kitchen.

Soon after a few more other hours, night began to fall and Fa Li was almost done preparing the dinner. Mulan had barely paid attention since she kept daydreaming about Shang. Mulan heard a horse's neigh when she was setting the table.

"He's here!" Granny Fa yelled out.

"Oh dear!" Fa Li nervously said. "Look at this girl, she's a mess! Mother can you please entertain Shang and Xieng as I fix up Mulan?"

"Oh it'll be my pleasure!" Granny Fa said as she winked.

"Mama, I think I look fine! Shang sees me like this almost everyday, no difference." Mulan told her mother.

"Nonsense child! You must always fix yourself for dinner. Why can't you follow Li Xieng's example?"

Mulan gritted her teeth. Just thinking of Xieng angered her. Fa Li paid no mind to Mulan and pulled her right to her and Fa Zhou's room. She quickly began to change Mulan into a dress and tighten her belt.

"Mama, you really don't have to do this." Mulan said.

"Hush child and keep your head straight." Fa Li responded as she began fixing her hair into a bun. Mulan couldn't do anything but just roll her eyes.

"Mother! Not the white powder!" she said as her mother was doing her make-up. Fa Li shook her head and put it to the side and just worked on her eyes and lips.  
"There. You look as beautiful, as ever!" Fa Li said as she looked at her daughter in awe. "Now, let's go, we can't keep your husband waiting"

Fa Li left the room and Mulan stayed behind. She looked at herself in the mirror and just stared at herself. She smiled to see herself not only physically but where she was in life.

"If you were a lady dragon, you'd be Mrs. Mushu by now" Mushu said from behind as he stood by the nightstand with Cri-Kee. Mulan laughed as she turned around.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Mulan asked.

"Of course it is!" He responded. "But really Mulan, you look even more beautiful tonight."  
"Aww. Well thanks Mushu" Mulan said as she kissed Mushu on his head. Mushu smiled and blushed a little.

"I think Mushu's using the wrong term. You look even more stunning tonight." said Shang as he wrapped his arms around Mulan. Mushu wasn't so happy to see him.  
"See how pretty boy is trying to charm my babygirl? How dare he!" Mushu whispered to Cri-Kee as he crossed his arms and hissed at Shang.

"Shang! I didn't hear you come in." Mulan said surprisingly.

"Surprise Surprise" Shang said as he chuckled. Mulan pulled him in and gave him a long deep kiss.

"I missed you today, General." Mulan softly.

"I missed you too, Soldier." Shang replied.

"Ya'll need to get a room! That's what!" Mushu said. "Cri-Kee shield your eyes!" he added as he covered Cri-Kee's eyes. Mulan laughed as Shang rolled his eyes for Mushu always butting in.

"Mulan! Shang!" Fa Zhou cried out

"We're coming Baba!" Mulan replied.

"Good luck, Chef Mulan" Mushu said as he was making his way out through the window. Mulan looked at him and narrowed her eyes as she left the room.

"Ah, Shang! So nice to see you again." Fa Zhou said as he got up.

"Honorable Fa Zhou, it's a pleasure to see you as well" he said as he bowed to him as a sign of respect.

"Good Evening Honorable Fa Zhou and Fa Li" Li Xieng said politely as she bowed to both as well.

"Li Xieng, it's a pleasure to have you in our home again." Fa Li said kindly. "And my you look so pretty today!" she added

"Why thank you for your kind compliments" she replied. She walked towards Mulan and looked at her very coldly.

"Fa Mulan" she said in an annoyed voice.  
"It's LI MULAN" Mulan said as she began to get agitated "Can't you get it straight in your head moron?" she muttered.

"What did you say?" Xieng asked.

Mulan closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I _said_, Can't you -"

"I think it's time to go to the dinner table" Fa Li said as she interrupted the almost argument between the two sisters-in-law.

"With pleasure" Xieng said as she faked a smile at Fa Li and Mulan and walk out of their sight.

"Mulan, you need to stop provoking her!" Fa Li told her daughter.

"Mother! I don't -"

"Now, now, it's time for dinner. No time for discussion."

Mulan sighed and shook her head. Why was she taking HER side? Did she not see how fake Li Xieng acted? She could not stand her anymore and her snotty attitude anymore. Soon as dinner began to be served, Mulan couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach. What if this dinner went wrong? What if her sister-in-law did something to ruin this? Mulan drank numerous of cups of tea to calm her stomach.

"Mulan, are you alright?" Fa Zhou asked.

"Yes, Baba. My stomach just hurts." Mulan replied as she began to pour herself another cup of tea.

"Could it be that my grandson has been conceived in your womb already?" Fa Zhou asked as he smiled

"Father, don't you think it's a little too soon to be even be talking about grandkids?" Mulan said as she drank her cup of tea.

"It's never too soon to get started." Shang intervened as he smiled and held Mulan's hand. Mulan raised her eyebrow as she looked at him.

Children? Already? They barely just got married! Isn't it better to wait and plan this?

"How many great-grandchildren are you planning to give me?" Granny Fa asked as she served the food.

"As many as possible" Shang said eagerly.

Mulan arched her eyebrows again and let her jaw drop. What was she? A baby making machine?

"Easy for him to say because he's not the one who's going to go through the labor pains" Mulan thought to herself.

"I think it's time to eat" Mulan said as she pulled her plate closer. Everyone agreed. Mulan ate nervously as she watched everyone eat her mother's food as well. By the look on their faces, everyone had seem to believe she had cooked the meal.

"Mulan, this is delicious!" Shang said as he had swallowed his food. Everyone agreed around the table. "It takes exactly like your mother's"

"A little too much..." Xieng muttered.

"Mulan, you did an outstanding job. You have talent!" Fa Zhou added.

Xieng stared at Mulan. "This is too good to be true..." she said to herself.

Mulan smiled. So everyone had seen to have bought it. What a relief.

"I agree with your father, Mulan. Just knowing that I will be coming home to this every night just makes me even happier" Shang said.

"Every...night?" Mulan said as she dropped her chopsticks.

"Well, of course. You_ are _my wife, after all" Shang replied. Mulan gulped hard as she looked at her mother. Her mother shook her head.

Mushu's little white only had worked for **this** night.

"Thanks a lot, Mushu." Mulan muttered to herself as she narrowed her eyes.


	6. The Pompous SisterinLaw

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, I wrote this chapter in a jiffy. Lol. But I'm getting a lot of ideas for this story. *rubs hands* D I decided to advance the time at the end since I can't write a new chapter for every new day, ya know? :) But I really am glad that everyone is enjoying my story. =)

Special thanks to Bao Li Na, I-Love-Mulan13, Mulanluver, and Starzinmieyez for keeping up with this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any of the characters from the movie Mulan. I only owe Li Xieng.

**Chapter 6: The Pompous Sister-in-Law**

As everyone had finished dinner, Mulan went outside to take some fresh air. The sky was pitch black already and the stars were shining. Mulan smirked as she looked up. She admired the beauty of nature, but at the same time she was thinking of a way to get out of the sticky situation Mushu had gotten her into.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Shang said as he stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"I agree" Mulan said softly. Shang noticed something was wrong with Mulan. She was acting so strange, especially towards the end of the dinner.

"What's wrong?" Shang asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Mulan said as she looked around.

"You do know I know you're lying right?" Mulan's jaw dropped as if she was shocked.

"I am not lying! What makes you think I'm lying!" Mulan said as she took his arms around her and placed her hands on her hips. Shang chuckled just to see her get all defensive.

"Because look at how you're acting" he said.

"Well everything's fine." she said very seriously. Shang wasn't convinced, but he let it go before Mulan starts snapping at him. A silence grew between both for a while.

"Shang?" Mulan said softly, as she broke the silence.

"Yes?" he asked

"When my grandmother asked about our children...uh, how many do you have in mind of us having?" she asked as she bitted her lower lip.

"Like I told your grandmother, as many children as possible." he said smiling.

As many children as possible? What! Mulan didn't even know how to react. She was still very young and her having "as many as possible" meant one big family. Mulan wasn't secured about having a big family, heck; she wasn't ready to have a baby at the moment. Just because she enjoyed the wedding night didn't mean she planned having 28 kids or something like that.

"Ohh." Mulan said as she looked elsewhere. Shang tilted his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you want the same?" he asked. Mulan sighed. The words her father had told her in the morning kept repeating over and over in her head.

_"Shang can simply replace you for another woman who can fulfill her duties as a wife."_

"Of course I do..." she said as she bitted her lip again.

"You're amazing." Shang said as he hugged her. Mulan didn't feel "amazing". This whole "little white lie" was getting way out of hand and it was getting to her.

Soon, the Li family left and made their way home. Li Xieng wasn't convinced about the dinner. Throughout their way home, she stared coldly at Mulan and narrowed her eyes at her. Mulan ignored her. Once they got home, Shang went to get himself ready for bed. As Mulan wandered around her new home, but Xieng cornered her sister-in-law.

"You? Cooking? Impossible. I know that your mother's cooking." Xieng said

"You need to stop provoking me." Mulan answered back as she pulled her to the side and began to walk away.

"We're not done talking Fa Mulan!" Xieng yelled out as she grabbed Mulan by her wrist.

"Get your hands off me Xieng. I am NOT in the mood." Mulan said as she began losing her patience.

"Oh, so what is China's Greatest Hero going to do? Hit me?" Xieng mocked Mulan.

Mulan clenched her fist and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She knew the best way was to avoid Xieng. So by that, she began to walk away. Xieng followed her and grabbed her by the arm.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME OR YOU'LL REGRET IT." Mulan yelled

"I'm going to warn you once, and only once. If I find out you're lying to my brother, which I know you are, and if I get enough evidence to prove it to him, consider your marriage OVER." Xieng said in an as a matter of fact tone of voice. Mulan pulled her arm away from Xieng hands and grabbed her by both of her arms and cornered her this time.

"I am not lying to your brother. Stay out of his life and out of mine. If you do ANYTHING, and I mean ANYTHING to ruin our marriage, you will regret the day you were born." Mulan said angrily and began to breathe hard. She let go of Xieng as she ran towards the backyard. Mulan began to cry. Li Xieng already had suspected about the whole thing. If she finds one itsy bitsy evidence, her marriage to Shang would be over and shame would come upon the Fa family.

"Mulan? Where are you?" Shang yelled out in the house. Mulan quickly wiped her tears and cleared her throat.  
"I'm coming, Shang" she answered as she came inside the house. As Mulan came in, she saw his shirtless husband, laying down, waiting for her.

"Where were you? I was looking for you in the kitchen?" Shang asked.

"I went to go check on Khan." Mulan said as she began to change into her night gown. She took her candle and placed it on Shang's nightstand. Mulan was unexpectly pulled by Shang causing her to fall on his lap.

"What did you do that for?" she asked

"So you can get this" Shang said as he pulled her in closer and kissed her. The two loving spouses engaged in a long passionate kiss which led to both engaging in another act of love-making for the second time.

The hours went by and once again it was morning. Mulan had barely slept that night. All those thoughts had begun to cloud upon her that night causing her not to sleep well. She laid on torso as she opened her eyes to the bright sun rays that were beaming into her window. She didn't move. She just looked around and felt that there was an empty space next to her.  
"Shang probably woke up" Mulan thought to herself as she turned her head the opposite side.

"Good Morning Beautiful" Shang said as he entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He climbed on the bed and kissed his wife.

"Morning General" Mulan said she began to sit up and smile.

"I see we woke up in a better mood today?" Shang asked as he chuckled.

"You can say that" Mulan responded as she wrapped the sheets around her.

"Hey, I'm pretty much in a hurry today Mulan. Do you mind if I skip breakfast today?" Shang asked as he began to change into his General armor.

"Oh no problem at allllll. You can't be late to your meeting today." Mulan said eagerly as she got up. "I'll be in the shower"

"Alright Mulan, but I'm saving the big appetite for tonight." Shang said as he smiled. Mulan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. How could she forget he was expecting dinner tonight as well? Mulan shook her head and walked away before the conversation got deeper.

After Mulan had taken a bath, she accompanied her husband to the stable.

"Good luck with your meeting today, with the other generals" Mulan told Shang as she placed his helmet on his head.

"Thank you" Shang said as he smiled. "I really think that - Oh my God!" Shang exclaimed as he looked into the stable. The stable was an utter complete mess. The hay was let loose, the vegetables for the horses were scattered everywhere. Mulan was shocked. How did this even happen? Shang's stallion was in his stable, but wait! Khan was outside of his stable? That was impossible. Khan was a very loyal and obedient horse. He wasn't the type of horse to do this.

"I think we all know who did this" Shang said as he stared at Khan. Khan angrily neighed at him.

"Shang, I really doubt Khan did this. He's a good horse. Of all my years with him, he's never done such a thing."  
"Then who else could have done it?" Shang said as he began to tie the saddle on his stallion. Shang mounted his horse and attempted to make his way out of the messy stables. Shang kissed Mulan goodbye and rode off to the city. Once Shang had left, Mulan clenched her fists. She knew who did this.

"XIENG!" Mulan yelled out. Li Xieng peeped out of the backyard door of the house and stared at Mulan as if she was going crazy.

"You can be such a hillbilly, screaming my name, Fa Mulan." Xieng said in her snotty attitude. Mulan kept breathing harder.

"You did this, didn't you?" Mulan yelled at her as she pointed to the stables. Li Xieng laughed.

"Me? Innocent me? Oh never that Fa Mulan." she answered in a very sarcastic way.

"Don't lie to me." Mulan said as she crossed her arms. Xieng shook her head and smiled.

"Fa Mulan, you are beyond naive and I don't have time to deal with your irresponsibility. I have plans today, so I will be out of the house until dinner. Farewell, darling." Xieng said as she walked back in the house. Mulan screamed of anger.

"I hope she gets lost." Mulan muttered to herself.

"Girl, you can be too loud at times." said a voice from behind. It was Mushu, with of course, Cri-Kee.

"Mushu, don't even get me started. I can't stand that -"

"No, I don't mean about the angry screaming. I mean about last night! Girlfriend, have you heard of closing the window? Wooo Weee, could we hear you and Shang from the stables?" Mushu said as she shook his head in disappointment.

"MUSHU!" Mulan yelled out as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Hey, I'm just warning you. The whole neighborhoods don't want to hear what you and Shang do at night." Mushu said. Mulan shook her head and ignored Mushu.

"Can you please at least help me clean up this mess?" Mulan asked.

"Hey, hey, I'm your guardian, your _guardian_, not your butler!" Mushu exclaimed.

"You're no help Mushu" Mulan said as she began to clean up the stables. Cri-Kee chirped angrily at Mushu.

"You need to help Mulan! You owe her a lot, if it weren't for her, you wouldn't have your pedestal!" Cri-Kee chirped at Mushu.

"Are you calling me ungrateful!" Mushu said shockingly

Cri-Kee chirped saying yes.

"After all I've done for you! This is how you repay me? Calling me ungrateful?" Mushu exclaimed. Cri-Kee stared at Mushu with his big eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll help her." Mushu said he groaned.

Right after Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee had finished cleaning up the stables, Mulan went to feed Khan.

"I know Khan wouldn't do this. This has Xieng written all over it." Mulan said as she fed Khan. Khan nodded his head, agreeing.

"You're going to have to do something about that crazy witch. She's driving you nuts!" Mushu said.

"Tell me about it." Mulan answered back as she rolled her eyes.  
"So you got any left-overs from last night?" Mulan asked as he flashed a big smile to Mulan

"Mushu!"

"What? Can't a dragon get a nice meal every now and then?" Mulan smiled as she began to walk towards the house.  
"Alright Mushu, you can have some of the leftovers."  
"Did you just hear that Cri-Kee? It's time to get some grub!" Mushu said as he followed Mulan.

"I'm not sure if we have some dumplings left over because - OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Mulan yelled out as she walked in the kitchen. The kitchen was a disaster. The pots were everywhere; the food was thrown on the floor. All the cooking utensils were on the floor.

"THAT POMPOUS BITCH!" Mulan yelled out.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth. I ought to - OH MY GOD THE FOOD! Cri-Kee, save the food!" Mushu yelled out. Cri-Kee began to hop towards were all the food were at and began gathering it together.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, how dare she let this delicious food go to waste?" Mushu said as he tapped his foot.

"Mushu, forget the food! Look at this mess! Oh! When I get my hands on her!" Mulan said as she began to clean up. Once again Mulan had to clean up the mess her sister-in-law had purposely done to get Mulan in trouble.

The day began to go by quickly as Mulan had finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"Great, Shang's going to be home in a couple hours and I still can't cook anything." Mulan said as she sat on the floor.

"You go to Plan B, girl. Or like I like to say, _Plan Fa Li_" Mushu said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no! Not my mother again!" Mulan said

"You have better ideas?" Mushu asked.

"Fine. I'll ask her for help...AGAIN." Mulan said as she got up.

Mulan went to the stable and saddled up Khan, and she took off in full speed before it got later.

"You want me to help you again?" Fa Li questioned her daughter as they stood in the entrance of the house.

"Only for this week? Pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Mulan pleaded.

"For Heaven's Sake Mulan. Fine. Only this week. No more!" Fa Li exclaimed.

Soon the one week of help turned into two weeks, then three weeks, then a month.

The one month of help all of sudden turned into three months. This matter kept getting worse. Although Fa Li had helped Mulan for three months with the food issue, Mulan had slowly improved cooking. However, it still wasn't as near as good as Fa Li's food.

Mushu's little white lie kept getting worse and worse for Mulan.


	7. The Porridge Making Chef

**Author's Note**: FINALLY! Chapter 7 is up. Took me a while because I had writer's block. Other than that, this is totally not my best chapter. =/ Tell me what you think of it! Open to suggestions and ideas. =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any character from the movie Mulan. I only own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 7: The Porridge Making Chef. **

It had been already over 3 months that Shang and Mulan had been married and that Fa Li had been helping her daughter. Mulan had indeed improved her skills in the kitchen and she learned how to maintain the house clean, but she still was her clumsy self and had a lot to learn. The following month, Fa Zhou came down with a terrible flu which limited Fa Li to perform her daily duties. Mulan didn't think it would be that bad of a flu, but she was completely wrong. Days went by and Fa Zhou wasn't getting any better. Fa Li overworked herself to help her daughter, but there came a point she couldn't handle all the pressure.

"So you can't help me anymore?" Mulan said as she began to panic and pace around the family room at her parent's house. Fa Li was sitting down across her nervous daughter. She folded her hands and sighed. She told her daughter, "Mulan, I committed myself to helping you for a week and I went beyond that. I helped you out of love, but enough is enough! You have to hold yourself responsible for this!" Mulan kept pacing back and forth. There was nothing she could really do. Her mother had already given her all the family recipes, all she needed to do was simply follow the directions and not skim through them like she usually does. Mulan was left with no other choice but to thank her mother for all her help she had given her. As soon as she left her parent's house, she rode back home. At home, she sat in her bed, trying to think of a good excuse to get her out messy situation for the night. She paced back and forth, scratching her head, talking to herself. Mulan pretty much ran out of time once she heard Shang's horse from outside of the house.

"_What am I going to do?_" she said to herself. This left her to no choice, but just come clean with the pure unadulterated truth.

Shang came in the room and greeted his wife with a kiss. He chatted with Mulan about his day until he noticed that there was no sign of dinner. With a confused look on his face, he questioned his wife about the situation.

"Mulan, didn't you cook today?" he asked as he scratched his head. Mulan took a deep breath as she was ready to embrace him with the truth.

"Shang. We need to talk." she said she lowered her head and sat down.

"About what?" Shang asked as he began to feel even more confused. He sat down and moved closer to Mulan and put his arm around her. He tried to look in her the eyes, but she turned her face. She took a deep breath once more and began, "The truth is that -"

"The _TRUTH_ is that you're overworking_ MY _baby girl!" Mushu said as he mysteriously appeared on Mulan and Shang's windowsill. The couple was both surprised to see him as he stood there with his arms crossed with Cri-Kee by his side. "_Oh great, Mushu's here again_." Shang thought to himself. Mushu hopped off the windowsill and climbed on the bed.

"Don't you know my baby girl is sick? And you expect her to do her duties when she's sick!" Mushu continued as he got closer Shang. Shang was already annoyed to see him, but hearing him nag him as if he were a child, he crossed the limit.

"She didn't tell me." he said as he rolled his eyes. Mushu shook his head in disappointment.

"And to think I hooked you up with my girl." Mushu said as he wagged his finger at him. Shang pushed his claw away and looked at Mulan. Mushu hissed at him for doing that and muttered under his breath.

"You didn't tell me you were sick. What's wrong?" he said.

"Oh the usual! She upset stomach, nauseous here, nauseous there. You know the usual." Mushu intervened once more. Mulan groaned and laid back on the bed as Mushu kept going on and on about her supposed sickness. Shang apologized to Mulan for not having had asked earlier and told her he would have his sister take care of everything. Once Shang left the room, Mulan groaned again and covered her face.

"Mushu, why must you lie to Shang?" she muffled as she still covered her face.  
"I don't like how that boy's demanding you for his stuff. And lately, it's all about pretty boy. 'Shang! Shang! Shang! Shang! Shang!' I'm getting sick of that boy." Mushu said as he paced around on the bed throwing his arms in the air. Mulan scolded him for always using lies to get her out of a situation, but Mushu used his "duty of guardian" excuse and smiled proudly and twirled his whiskers as he told her. Cri-Kee scolded Mushu for his lying habits as well, but Mushu rolled his eyes and flicked Cri-Kee away. "I think it's time for you to get some cooking lessons, from the great, the indestructible, the desirable MUSHU!" Mushu said as he spread his arms open and smiled big. Mulan uncovered her face and sat up. She raised his eyebrow as she looked at him with a confused face. Mushu? Teaching her how to cook? she thought. Mushu didn't give away enough details but he made Mulan promise to stick to his plan and to sleep early because she was going to rise early. Mulan had nothing left to do but to do what Mushu had instructed her to do. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

The next day, as soon as the sun began to rise, Mushu was already ready for his lesson with Mulan. Mushu snuck into Mulan and Shang's room and climbed on their bed.

"Wakey wakey Mulan! It's time to get this show on the road!" Mushu said as he stood on her bed. Mulan barely opened her eyes and sat up. Her vision was still blurry as she looked around and laid back down and put her head under the pillow. Mushu lost his patience and tried to pull the pillow away from her.

"I think you're forgetting about our compromise!" he cried out as he was still pulling the pillow.

"Can't we leave it for another day?" Mulan muffled as she kept holding on tight to the pillow. Cri-Kee pleaded Mushu to let her sleep, but Mushu didn't give up so easy. He uncovered Mulan and told her for the last time to wake up. Mulan sat up once more and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and looked over her shoulder and saw that Shang was still asleep. Mushu had been right in the past; he was a heavy sleeper, since Mushu is pretty much loud. Mushu told Mulan to meet him at the kitchen and to make it snappy. Mulan slowly got up and dressed herself. She dragged her feet to the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes once more and saw that Mushu had her whole kitchen set up.

"What are you doing, Mushu?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes once more.

"I'm going to teach you how to make porridge!" Mushu said as he was dressed in an apron and holding his wooden spoon on his left claw.

"Porridge?" Mulan asked dully.

Mulan wasn't interested in learning how to make porridge, but she did promise Mushu she was going to learn, after all, a promise is a promise.

As much as Mushu tried, the porridge cooking lesson didn't go so well. Mulan didn't want to follow his instruction and he kept losing patience with her.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked as he put his claws on his hips.

"Adding more salt. You barely made me put salt on this thing" she said as she sprinkled some more salt from her hand into the porridge.

Girl, do you not know how to follow directions?" he questioned her as he smacked her hands with his wooden spoon. "Get your hands away from the porridge!"

Mulan quickly jerked her hands away from the pot and began rubbing them after Mushu had hit her with the hot spoon. Mushu instructed her to start cooking the eggs and bacon in order to add the finishing touches to the dish.

"Alright, so let me see your finish product!" Mushu asked excitedly as soon as Mulan had finished the porridge. Mulan proudly grabbed the bowl of porridge and smiled as she showed it to Mushu.

"You call this porridge?" he asked he looked at it in an odd way.

"What's wrong with my porridge?" Mulan asked as she brought it back closer to her. Mushu shook his head of disappoint. "Ancestors! Where did I go wrong?" he said as he threw himself to the floor.

"Mushu! Seriously...it's fine!" she said as she extended her arms out showing the porridge again.

Mushu got up and took a look at it once more. "What is that?" he asked as he pointed to the bacon and eggs.

"Well, that's a smiley face." Mulan said as she shrugged.

"More like a tragic face." he muttered.

"Mushu!" Mulan exclaimed as she put the bowl down.

"Her cooking is to DIE for, and when I mean to die for, I mean really you'll die." Mushu whispered to Cri-Kee who laughed as he heard Mushu's comments towards Mulan. Mulan had heard what Mushu said but before she could even say anything to him, Shang had already walked in the room, yawning and almost half asleep. He greeted Mulan and began to chat with her,

"EXCUSE ME; there are OTHER people in this room besides your wife." Mushu interrupted as he folded his arms and tapped his left foot. Shang rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mulan, does this lizard have to follow you ALL the time?" he questioned as he pointed at Mushu.

"Listen Pretty boy, I'm a DRAGON, a DRAGON, not a lizard. I don't do that tongue thing for the hundredth time." Mushu said as he hissed at Shang. "Besides, I'm the girl's guardian, I have to guard her from people like you" he said as he scoffed and turned his back on Shang.  
"I'm not even going to bother answering." Shang said as he began to walk away from the kitchen.

"You just did lemon head!" Mushu said as he turned around and shook his fist at Shang. Shang disregarded what the fiery dragon had said for Mulan's sake, to avoid any drama. Mulan scolded Mushu for being so blunt and harsh on Shang, but of course Mushu always had an excuse for his actions.

After dealing with Mushu, Mulan was ready to serve breakfast. She first brought the pot of tea to the table and greeted her sister in law, who had joined them a few minutes after. Then the big moment came.

"Here ya go!" Mulan said as she placed the bowl in front of Shang and Xieng. Xieng looked at the bowl with disgust.

"What the hell are you feeding me? she questioned as she pushed away the bowl. Mulan pouted and folded her arms.

Shang had mixed feelings about his breakfast. Discreetly, he asked his wife what was the breakfast because he couldn't quite distinguish it.

"It's porridge for crying out loud!" she cried out as she continued pouting.

"You call this porridge?" Xieng questioned as she covered her mouth, insinuating that she was getting nauseous from the breakfast bowl. Shang scolded his sister for her rudeness and ordered her to try it with him. Mulan eagerly smiled as she saw both her husband and sister-in-law take the first bites of the porridge.

"Well?" she asked as she kneeled down looking at both with her eyes widen.

Shang coughed hard and swallowed hard the first bite of porridge.

"Mulan, you overdid it with the salt." he said as he coughed. He quickly took a cup of tea to drink down the bad taste of the porridge.

"Are you trying to kill me? Ghee Fa Mulan, this is the worst thing I've ever tasted." she said she got up. She excused herself and left the room.

Shang thought it was odd that her porridge would taste so bad. He thought to himself that it was probably a common mistake and didn't bother questioning about it. After awhile, he soon got ready to go off to meet with the other generals. Mulan as always walked him to the stables.

"Oh Mulan, I can't believe I almost forgot!" he said to Mulan as he placed his helmet on his head.

Mulan with a puzzled faced, raised her eyebrow.

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"I've been bragging about what a wonderful wife you are, so I invited them over for dinner tomorrow night." he said as he began to mount his horse.

"TOMORROW NIGHT?" she cried out as she was caught by surprise. Her eyes widen as she had a shocked look on her face.

"Is there...a problem?" he asked with a concerned look on face. Mulan shook her head no and quickly said goodbye to Shang before he got into further details about what he had done. As soon as he rode off to the city, Mulan sat on small stool that was on the stable, with still a shocked look on her face.

"So now you have to do a banquet for pretty boy's friends, huh?" Mushu asked as he climbed on Mulan's shoulder. Mulan was left so speechless; she didn't even know what to say.

"You got me into this, so you're helping me with this!" she yelled at Mushu as she glared at him.

"Don't look at me girl. I only know how to make porridge." he said as he climbed off her shoulder.

Mulan groaned and hit her head.

"What did I get myself into?" she questioned herself. She sighed and went back to the house, hoping to find something that could get her mind off what Shang had told her.


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note: **The end is getting near! :o There will probably be two or three more chapters (maximum four) for this story. =/ But other than that, tell me what you think about this one!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any of the characters. I only own Li Xieng

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Surprise**

Night fell, and the Li Family had just finished having dinner. Mulan volunteered to wash the dishes as Shang excused himself and went to their room. As she washed the dishes, she couldn't get her mind off tomorrow night's dinner, but she knew that enough was enough. This was time to tell him with the truth. No more setbacks. Once she had finished washing and putting away the dishes, she heard from far away Shang yelling. She quickly grabbed her candle and rushed to the room but stopped as soon as she saw both Shang and Xieng arguing in the room. Neither of the siblings had seen her so she stood by the side of the door and listened to the two siblings quarrel.  
"Why do you have something against Mulan?" Shang yelled as he paced around the room, back and forth. Xieng was sitting on their bed, glaring at her angry brother.  
"There are other better women you could've chosen as a wife, but no! You had to go with the one who dressed up as a man and went off to war, right?" she answered back as she crossed her arms. Shang stopped pacing and stared at his sister.  
"She is the one that I love. I don't need you, a matchmaker, or anyone else to help me settle for some immature girl like you." he said as he looked at his sister. Xieng shook her head. She stayed silent for awhile since she couldn't find any words to say to her brother.  
"What would our father say about this?" she said as she stood up.  
"Don't even bring our father into this." Shang muttered as he turned away from his sister.  
A great silence grew between both once more. Mulan was still outside from their room, breathing hard as she endured the harsh words from Xieng.  
"That woman is a fraud." Xieng yelled out as she banged her fist against Mulan's vanity set. "You're just too damn lovesick even realize that!"  
"Don't you dare call her that!" Shang yelled as he grabbed by the arm roughly. Xieng was astonished to see her brother treating her that way. She struggled to free herself from Shang and looked at him straight in his eyes.  
"Mark my words Shang, I will prove to you she's not the girl you think." she said as she began to walk away. Mulan was too dumbfounded on what had happened that she didn't realize that the argument was over. Xieng caught Mulan eavesdropping and didn't say a word to her. She glared at her like always and walked away.  
Mulan walked in her room and saw Shang sitting down with his hands over his head. Mulan knew she couldn't tell Shang the truth now, especially after that heated fight. She knew that he would take his anger out on her. The couple didn't say a word to each other as they both were getting ready for bed.  
"Good Night...Shang." Mulan said softly as she broke the silence. Shang leaned over and kissed Mulan on her forehead. "Good Night Beautiful." he said softly as he laid down and closed his eyes. Mulan laid down as well, but her conscience bothered her. "No more holding back this time." she thought to herself. Tomorrow was the night; the night the truth will finally be out.  
The next day, Mulan did her usual routines. Once Shang left, Mulan had cleaned up the house up for the guests she was to expect later in the day. She had attempted to cook something for the dinner, but it simply didn't work out. Finally, the time came. Mulan and Xieng heard the sounds of many horses as they galloped to the stables. Mulan, who had been practicing on how to approach Shang about her situation, felt butterflies in her stomach, but she knew she would get this weight off her chest once she got this over with. As Mulan got up, she heard the many footsteps and voices of the generals as they came in.  
"Good Evening Generals" Mulan said as she stood by the family room. Mulan had fixed herself for the occasion, wearing a light green and yellow dress with her short hair loose. All the generals took their helmets off and greeted Mulan as they gathered around the family room. Shang greeted Mulan as he put his arms over her.  
"As you all know, Mulan is the best wife anyone could ask for." he said proudly as he pulled Mulan closer to him. The only thing Mulan could do was just laugh nervously.  
"Shang, can we talk in the kitchen?" she asked nervously as she lowered her head. Shang didn't notice how nervous Mulan and asked her to leave it for later. Mulan groaned and walked away to the kitchen. Mulan couldn't stay still in the kitchen. She kept pacing back and forth or tapping the kitchen counter with her fingers.  
"What are you so nervous about?" Mushu asked as he popped out from one of the kitchen cabinets.  
"I don't know how Shang's going to react about me lying to him this whole time. "Mulan answered back as peeped in to the family room. She saw Shang talking and laughing with the other generals, having such a good time.  
"You're not getting anywhere with the truth Mulan!" Mushu exclaimed "If you tell pretty boy the truth, he'll drop you like a potsticker...although that wouldn't be such a bad idea..."  
"Mushu!" Mulan angrily said "I'm going to tell him everything and that's final!" Mulan slammed the kitchen cabinet door where Mushu peeped out. Mushu opened the cabinet door again and yelled out, "What did you do that for?" Mulan shushed him and closed the cabinet door again, except this time she held on the cabinet doors so Mushu wouldn't open them again. Crash! Mushu had broken a plate inside on purpose. Mulan growled and banged the door cabinet so Mushu could stop. She wanted to avoid for Shang to come since Mushu was around, but it was too late. Shang walked in with a concerned look on his face.  
"Is everything alright Mulan?" he asked as he saw his wife holding back the cabinet doors.  
"Oh, everything. Is fiiiiiiine." she said as she struggled. "No it's not! No it's not!" said the muffled voice behind the doors. Shang raised his eyebrow and looked at Mulan.  
"Don't tell me HE'S here AGAIN." Shang said as he put his hands over his head.  
Mulan laughed nervously. "Precisely"  
Shang scoffed and asked Mulan to keep him out of the house.  
"Wait!" she said as Shang began to walk back to the family room. "We need to talk, Shang." Mulan still was struggling holding back the doors since Mushu kept pushing harder and harder to get out.  
"About what?" Shang asked as he approached Mulan. Mulan felt so faint, but this was the right time and place to say the whole truth.  
"I've been lying to you this whole time, Shang." she said as grunted and kept pushing back the doors with more force. Shang backed off a bit from Mulan and glared at her.  
"About what?" he said in a serious and stern voice. Mulan breathed hard. Just seeing Shang getting upset set her back a bit, but no, that cannot get in the way.  
"Shang... I -" Mulan started  
"You what?" Shang as he started walking towards Mulan.  
Mulan kept her head up high and looked at Shang straight in his eyes.  
"I, I, -" Mulan stuttered. She felt even more nervous. Her hands were sweaty and her stomach was in knots. She let go of the cabinet doors and held Shang's hand.  
"Alright, the truth is that -" Mulan started  
"Mulan is having a baby!" Mushu yelled out, interrupting Mulan, as he burst open the cabinet doors and landed on the floor. Both Shang and Mulan turned around stared at Mushu with an astonished look on their faces.  
"Thanks for breaking my fall, Cri-Kee" Mushu whispered as the small cricket was on the floor.  
Shang couldn't believe what he was hearing. His face lit up as he heard the words of Mushu repeat in his head.  
"Is this true, Mulan?" Shang asked his wife eagerly as he held both of her hands. Mulan turned around and gave Mushu a very dirty look.  
"Shang, look, what Mushu just said is completely -"  
"Completely true!" said the fiery dragon as he hopped on Shang's shoulder.  
"Can you believe my baby girl is going to be a BABY MAMA?" Mushu sniffed and shed a tear as he blew his nose on Shang's cape. Shang was too excited to even bicker with Mushu about that.  
Shang hugged Mulan lifted her.  
"I can't believe it Mulan! We're finally having a baby! After all these months of trying, we're finally going to form our own family!" he said as he spun her around. Mulan, in every way, tried to break the real news to him, but he simply wouldn't even let her talk. Shang wasted no time and announced the supposed pregnancy to all of the other generals during the dinner. Mulan had lost simply lost her appetite. She knew her and Mushu were going to have it once this dinner charade was over.  
As soon as all the generals left, Mulan ran to the kitchen.  
"MUSHU!" she cried out. Mushu was sitting by the counter, snacking on some of the leftovers with Cri-Kee.  
"You rang?" he asked as he was stuffing his mouth.  
"Kiss your pedestal goodbye, because you're sooo dead!" she yelled out as she tried to grab him. Mushu swiftly ran off to hid from Mulan.  
"It was for your own sake Mulan! I am your guardian! I have to protect you!" he said as Mulan kept searching where he was hiding.  
"With lies?" She yelled out as she paced back and forth looking for him.  
"Excuse me, little white lies." he corrected Mulan.  
"Your little white lies have gotten me into a deeper mess!" she cried out. She gave up on looking for Mushu and sat down. Mushu came out from where he was hiding with Cri-Kee and climbed on her lap.  
Mulan covered her face with her hands. "How am I going to get pregnant NOW?" Mulan said.  
"Easy. Do what you and Pretty Boy do every single night, for the last couple of months." Mushu muttered. Mulan blushed from embarrassment.  
"Mushu!" she cried out as she sighed.  
"What? How many times have I told you girl, you need to keep the noise dowwwn." Mushu said as he shuddered. Mulan groaned and just ignored Mushu.  
"I'm not even ready to have kids! It's not even the right time!" Mulan said softly.  
"Well, you better get those ideas out of your head girlfriend. It's time to seduce Pretty Boy and make a baby!" Mushu exclaimed. Mulan stared at Mushu and shook her head, disagreeing.  
"You know what you got to do!" Mushu added as he cleared his throat. "Oh Shang, take me, I'm all yours" he said in a shrilly girly voice, attempting to imitate Mulan's voice as he walked around the kitchen moving his hips. Mulan stood up and glared at Mushu.  
"I don't talk that way!" she said as she folded her arms.  
"Mhmmm, sureee." was the only thing Mushu said. Mulan rolled her eyes at Mushu and walked away. "This is not the type of guardian I signed up for." Mulan muttered to herself.


	9. The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:** This is my shortest chapter yet. No sign of Mushu here. =/ I really didn't like the outcome of this story, but I'm happy to hear your thoughts/suggestions about it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mulan or any charcter from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 9: The Ugly Truth**

Another month went by, as Mulan dealt with her situation of the supposed pregnancy of hers. Mushu's idea of "seducing him" wasn't such a bad idea after all, however it simply didn't work. As much as she tried during those days, she still wasn't able to conceive a child. "Is this a punishment from the Ancestors for lying?" she thought to herself as she waited for her grandmother to come in. Granny Fa was the only one from the family who knew that Mulan wasn't really pregnant; after all, she was a wise and quick woman. The old woman came into the room with a tray of tea and cups. She placed it down on the table where Mulan was kneeling and kneeled right next to her. Mulan carefully took the hot pot of tea and poured it into her's and her grandmother's cup.  
"So no baby yet, huh?" the old woman said in her raspy voice as she sipped the hot tea.  
Mulan lowered her head as she stared at the tea cup. Not only did she feel disappointed in herself, but she knew this time it went too far, thanks to her guardian.  
"As much as I've tried, nope." Mulan said softly. Granny Fa looked at her granddaughter with great concern. "Does this mean you're -" she began. "No! No!" Mulan cried out before she even let her grandmother finish. "I'm just simply having a difficulty conceiving." The old woman sighed of relief to hear that she still had the possibility to have a great-grandchild.  
"Well, Mulan, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. And I suggest you do it fast before that witch of your sister-in-law finds out!" Granny Fa said as she finished her tea. Mulan gasped. How could she forget about Li Xieng! What if she knew about this whole situation? She was willing to do anything to break her and Shang up, since she hates her for no apparent reason. Mulan got up and excused herself for leaving so abruptly. She said goodbye to her grandmother as she rode off with Khan to the city.  
As soon as Mulan arrived to city, she made attempts to look for Shang everywhere, but no luck. She knew he wasn't at the Imperial Palace today, so he was bound to be somewhere in the city. Mulan asked numerous people about the whereabouts of the general but everyone kept pointing at her to different directions. Finally, Mulan saw a herd of white stallions tied to a tree. "They have to be around here." she said to herself as she looked around.  
"Mulan?" said a voice behind her. She turned around as she saw sight of her husband, standing behind Khan with a happy, yet confused look on his face.  
"There you are! I've been looking for you!" Mulan said as she hopped off Khan. "We need to talk, Shang." she added. Shang approached Mulan as he saw her mood sadden. "Mulan, I wish we could, but I can't. I have to get back with the other generals." he said.  
"But Shang!" Mulan cried out. Shang hugged Mulan and said "Later. We can talk about this at home. My sister will spend the night with my aunt tonight so we have the house to ourselves." he said as he began to walk away. He bid his wife goodbye as he joined the other generals. As she watched her husband walk off with the other generals, Mulan let out a sigh of relief just to know that Xieng wasn't going to be home. She slowly mounted Khan and took off going to her house.  
There was no sign of Mushu nor of Cri-Kee once she was home. She found this to be really strange. Her guardian had been around her for that last couple of days and out of all days he wasn't present. Mulan disregarded her thoughts about Mushu and began to perform her daily tasks at home. Once the sun began to set it had started to rain hard. Suddenly, Mulan heard Shang's horse from the stables; he was finally home. Mulan took a deep breath as she was finally ready to tell him everything. He walked in from the back door of the house and found Mulan kneeling on the table by herself, drinking tea. Shang was worried to see Mulan this way, especially since she had been acting strange lately.  
"Is everything alright?" Shang asked as he took off his helmet. Mulan didn't say a word and just patted the pillow next to her, asking Shang to kneel with her. Shang kneeled and looked at Mulan with a concerned face. Mulan sighed and looked upon her husband with sad eyes. Shang knew this was bound to be bad news.  
"Shang. Remember, a while back I said I've been lying to you?" Mulan began as she began to feel nervous. Shang didn't say anything, but just nodded. Mulan sighed once more.  
"Well, truth is I have, for a very long time. You see -"  
"Fa Mulan is not pregnant!" said an angry voice from a distance. It was Xieng. Mulan gasped as she and Shang stood up. Shang looked at his sister with angry eyes.  
"How many times have I told you Xieng! STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES" he yelled angrily. Xieng smirked and shook her head.  
"Your so called wife isn't pregnant at all Shang and I heard it with my own ears." she said as she scoffed. Shang had a surprised look on his face and looked at Mulan. Mulan had lowered her eyes as she attempted to fight back the tears. "Today, I had visited Fa Li and I happened to overhear a conversation, Mulan and her grandmother were having. She confirmed my doubts, she is not PREGNANT." Shang looked at Mulan in disbelief.  
"Is this true?" Shang said softly to Mulan. Mulan froze and simply couldn't talk. Her face was hot and tears started to roll down her face.  
"Is it?" Shang yelled out. Mulan cried harder and nodded as Xieng smiled at both.  
Shang's look on his eyes was cold as he glared at Mulan and breathed hard.  
"Why did you even lie to me?" he asked Mulan with a more serious and deep voice.  
Mulan cried more and stammered.  
"I was going to tell you but -" Mulan began.  
"Save your words. I'm through with this." Shang said as he walked away. Mulan watched Shang leave the house and ran after him. She implored Shang to listen to her but he disregarded her words. Mulan dropped to her knees as he walked out the door, went to the stables and rode off in the heavy rain with his horse. She cried harder every second as she heard the thunder and lightning from the storm. She had never seen Shang so angry at her.  
Xieng, on the other hand, acted like nothing had happened. She kneeled by the table and served herself some tea.  
"I suppose you don't want any?" she asked sarcastically as she snickered. Mulan squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists as she got up. She wiped her tears and walked towards Xieng and glared at her.  
"I once told you, the day you ever try to mess around with my marriage, you will regret it." she said angrily. Xieng shrugged and continued to drink her tea. Mulan's eyes were filled with anger and hatred. She took the tea pot and threw it, aiming for Xieng. Luckily for Xieng, she had ducked. Xieng had a surprise look on her face as she saw her sister-in-law be filled with rage. She ran off to her room and locked herself to avoid Mulan barging in to start more trouble. Mulan didn't chase after her, as she saw her sister-in-law run off. She took her candle and walked to her room silently. She laid down on her bed, feeling empty and shook up, and continued to cry. What she to do now? Now that the truth is out, is Shang ever going to see her with the same eyes?


	10. Enough is Enough

Author's Note: Very short chapter. =/ So sorry, but I will update with Chapter 11 soon and I hope to make it longer! Thank you to all the authors who have been reviewing my stories! =)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 10: Enough is Enough**

It had been days after Shang had found out about Mulan's lies and he still was furious at her for it. For many days, Mulan and Shang did not say a word to each other. Even when they both went to bed, Shang wouldn't even say good night to her. He'd simply blow out his candle and went to sleep. He wouldn't even look at her with same kind eyes, but instead glared at her or avoided her at all costs. This made matters worse for Mulan. She couldn't concentrate on anything she did and was always in a gloomy mood, especially since her so called sister in law kept dropping hints about him visiting the matchmaker. One warm afternoon, Mulan sat in the garden at the back of her house. All the flowers were starting to bloom, showing their bright colors, but not even that cheered Mulan up. She heard a rustling in back of her and she turned around to see what it was. It was Mushu, who finally had appeared after being absent for many days with Cri-Kee. Mulan frowned and sighed and turned right back. Mushu was a bit nervous approaching her since he knew what his lies had led her to. He cleared his throat and slowly began to walk towards Mulan. "Sooo...I heard pretty boy's mad at you." he asked innocently as he twirled around his whiskers. Mulan looked down and didn't say a word. Mushu had felt the guilt for seeing Mulan this way. He faced Mulan and tugged her dress. "I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't think he'd get this way." he said giving her the sad puppy face. Mulan shrugged and turned away. "It's my fault." she said as she began to tear up. Mushu sighed and attempted to face Mulan again. He held her face with his claws, looking at her sadness. "No, it's my fault. I'm the one who got you in this mess. But besides that, you're better off without pretty boy. You don't need no broad shoulders to make you happy. You got me! The old team!" he claimed. Cri-Kee chipped angrily saying "You're forgetting me too!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, and the annoying cricket too" Mushu said as he rolled his eyes. Mulan looked at Mushu and sighed once more.  
"No seriously, it's my fault." she said. "I was the dumb one to listen to your crazy ilogical ideas."  
"Oh baby girl, don't be too hard on yourself, I mean - WAIT. WHAT? CRAZY ILOGICAL IDEAS?" Mulan stared at him and raised her eye brow. Mushu put his hands on his hip and raised his eyebrow too. "They weren't crazy ideas." he claimed. Mulan rolled her eyes and disregarded him. "I guess there's nothing else to do." Mulan said as she sighed and got up. Mulan began to walk back and Mushu chased after her and tugged her dress one more time. "Mulan, please! I'll make this up! I promise!" he cried out. Mulan pushed Mushu away and told him to forget it. Mushu stood by Cri-Kee as they watched Mulan walk in the house.  
"Doesn't she seem better without old Shang-hein with her?" Mushu asked as he crossed his arms. Cri-Kee chipped at him angrily for Mushu saying that.  
"Yeah, yeah, she loves him, but c'mon, you know she's better off without pretty boy! Just look at her, all sad and gloomy!" Mushu exclaimed as he threw his arms up in the air. Cri-Kee glared at Mushu and chripped once more."You want ME to tell Shang that it was my fault? You've got to be kidding me! You can take your crazy idea and hit the road with it" he yelled out as he flicked Cri-Kee out of sight. Mushu shook his head in disappointment and walked way muttering to himself, complaining about Cri-Kee.  
Meanwhile...  
Mulan was laying down in all bed, daydreaming. Xieng had quietly stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Mulan glared at her and didn't say a word. Xieng looked around the room and smiled.  
"Are you joining us for dinner or what?" she asked with an attitude. Mulan shrugged and turned away from her. Xieng rolled her eyes and moved closer. "Well, I'm still setting out a plate for you. After all, you should take advantage since your stay here isn't going to be for so long." she added. Mulan laid still and didn't bother looking at Xieng. "Can you just leave? I'd appreciate it." Mulan said dully. Xieng disregarded what she had said and didn't move from her place. "You do know my brother's been meeting with the Matchmaker, or at least that's the word around town" Xieng said as she twirled her long soft hair around. Mulan stood up and looked at Xieng. "If you think I'm going to be replaced, you're wrong. Now leave my room at once." she demanded. Xieng stood up and smiled. "Alright, just don't say that I didn't warn you about that one girl that has caught Shang's attention." Xieng said as she snickered and walked away. Mulan took her pillow and attempt to throw it at Xieng, but she missed. Tears began to roll down her face again. Just the thoughts of Shang with another woman killed her. She knew she had to say her part of the story tonight. Shang HAD to listen to her somehow...  
It was a gloomy night during dinner time, as it once again rained hard. When Shang arrived, Mulan had attempted numerous times to talk to Shang, but he would just push her away and avoid talking to her. This could not prolong anymore, Mulan thought to herself. Later in the night, she indeed joined her husband and sister-in-law for dinner for the first time in a long time. However there was a silence among the three of them as they ate. Mulan volunteered to serve the tea to them. As she served the tea, she felt the frustration in her once again. How could Shang not even listen to her for one minute? Mulan sighed and frowned; she banged the tea pot down and stood up as Shang and Xieng looked at her oddly. "Why can't you hear me out for once?" she yelled out to Shang. Shang rolled his eyes and went back to eating. "I have nothing to talk about with you, Mulan." he said seriously as he continued to eat. Mulan looked at him with disbelief. "So you would listen to your sister, but you won't listen to your WIFE?" she cried out as her eyes widen. Shang stopped eating and looked down. "Once a liar, always a liar." he muttered. Mulan couldn't believe what he had said and screamed. She stormed out of the room and went straight to her room and packed all her belongings. Shang had followed her and found his wife in the room gathering some stuff. "Just what are you doing?" he asked as he watched his wife. "Leaving this house. If you can't believe me, maybe your next wife will." she cried out and grabbed her bags. Shang looked at her with a confused face. "Next wife?" he asked Mulan. Mulan glared at him and stormed out of the room and out of the house, into the cold heavy rain. Shang ran after her questioning her on the last statement she had said. She didn't say a word and just mounted Khan with all her stuff. Lastly, Shang just questioned her where she was going. "Like you would care." Mulan said as she looked at Shang and slowly began to take off. Shang attempted to chase after with his horse, but it was too late. Mulan had already taken off into a great distance. Shang sighed as the cold rain began to pour down. Maybe I was too harsh with her? he questioned himself. But no, she lied. He never tolerated anyone who lied.


	11. Mushu's Confession

**Author's Note:** This is the semi-final chapter (tear, tear). I really hope you enjoy this one.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 11: Mushu's Confession**

Mulan arrived at her parent's house in the cold rainy night and from the window, she could see that her parents and grandmother were finishing up dinner. She took Khan to the old stable and walked slowly to the front of the door. She knocked softly on the door and waited for someone to answer. Granny Fa opened the door and saw her granddaughter wet from the pouring rain with her belongings. She bowed to her grandmother and greeted her as she entered the house.  
"We've got company" Granny Fa said as she brought Mulan to the family room. Fa Zhou and his wife stood up and looked upon their daughter with shock.  
"Mulan, what are you doing here?" Fa Li asked as she hugged her daughter. Mulan bowed to her parents and disregarded her mother's question.  
"Mama, Baba, I hope you don't mind if I stay here for awhile. I won't be burden here, I promise. "Mulan said softly. The parents agreed to let their daughter stay for as long as possible, however Fa Zhou began to interrogate his daughter on why she had come to their house so late at night. Granny Fa insinuated to her son to stop the interrogation since she had already an idea of what had happened. Mulan walked to old room and changed. She laid down and couldn't even sleep. Suddenly she felt someone come near her. She turned around and saw it was her mother. Fa Li sat on the bed and moved closer to her daughter.  
"He found out, didn't he?" she asked as she looked at her daughter. Mulan nodded as she quietly began to cry. Fa Li couldn't resist seeing her daughter cry and hugged her.  
"I'm sure he'll come around. He can't stay mad at you forever." she said with hope. Mulan nodded once more and yawned. She soon began to doze off as her mother left the room.

The next morning, Mulan had woken herself up and put her casual dress on. Her mother insisted on her not helping around the house, but Mulan thought it was the best thing to do to thank her parents for letting her stay for awhile at their home. When any of the Fa family wasn't in sight, Mushu appeared with Cri-Kee.  
"So you're still pretty down about this, huh?" Mushu asked as he watched Mulan clean the kitchen. Mulan was already mad at Mushu and didn't even want to speak to him. Mushu noticed the silent treatment she was giving him.  
"Oh C'MON! Not the silent treatment. What are you? Four?" he said as he crossed his arms. Mulan still didn't say a word to him. Mushu couldn't help her ignoring him.  
"OH MULAN! PLEASE! Say something!" he cried out.  
Mulan rolled her eyes. "Sorry Mushu, I'm just not in the mood." she said dully. Mushu observed Mulan as she swept the floor with no effort.  
"Mulan, is there something that I could do?" Mushu asked sadly. Mulan shook her head no and left the room. Mushu knew that it really was his fault that Mulan's marriage was in jeopardy, but he was too proud to admit it.  
"What am I going to Cri-kee? I can't even get her to crack a smile." he said. Cri-Kee raised his small eyebrow and stared at Mushu as he folded his arm, chirping at him.  
"What? You want me to tell Shang that it was my fault?" Mushu yelled out. "Are you out of your mind?" Cri-Kee chirped loudly and angrily at Mushu.  
"You're going to tell the ancestors?" he claimed surprisingly. Cri-Kee nodded proudly. "How dare you betray me that way!" Mushu groaned loudly. "Oh alright, I'll tell Shang...tomorrow." Cri-Kee pulled Mushu's whisker's and yelled at him once more.  
"Fine, today!" he exclaimed. "Cri-Kee, to the Imperial Palace!" he said as he jumped out the window.  
Hours later, Mushu arrived at the Imperial Palace, and this time he did find where Shang was. He closely observed him as he was in the other room with the other generals. Once the other generals left, Mushu knew it was the right time to talk to him.  
'Psssst. Shang!" he whispered loudly so no one could hear him. Shang looked around and didn't see anyone and began to walk away.  
Mushu rolled his eyes and muttered about Shang being clueless. "SHAAAAAAANG, its MUSHUUU!" he whispered loudly one more time.  
Shang groaned and turned around looked around to find Mushu.  
"Not you again." Shang said annoyed. "What do you want?"  
Mushu came out and shook his head as he walked towards Shang.  
"Excuse meeee. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Right Cri-Kee?" he whispered as he hissed at Shang.  
"If you're going to start trouble with Mushu , then forget it." Shang said as he began to walk away.  
"I didn't come here to put up with your attitude General Sassy Pants. I came here to talk about my baby girl." Mushu said as he crossed his arms and glared at Shang. Shang's face lit up, but he tried to hide his expression.  
"Mulan? Is she okay?" he asked with concern.  
"NO!" Mushu hissed. "And it's all thanks to YOU."  
Shang knelt down as Mushu began to walk towards him. "Well maybe, I was a little too hard on her..." he said sadly  
"Yes you were!" Mushu yelled out. "See, if weren't for your actions she wouldn't be so sad. It's all your -"  
Cri-Kee chirped at him angrily.  
"Would you wait Cri-Kee! I will tell him what I did later!" he yelled at the small cricket.  
Shang raised his eyebrow and stared at Mushu. "What did you do, Mushu?"  
Mushu realized he had given himself in. He gulped hard and stammered.  
"Mushu, WHAT did you DO?" he cried out.  
Mushu sighed and dropped his head.  
"Well...I kind of gave Mulan some ideas." he said nervously. Shang glared at him.  
"WHAT ideas?" he asked angrily. Mushu sighed once more and looked up at Shang.  
"Well I kind of convinced Mulan to lie to you." he said nervously.  
"YOU WHAT?" he yelled out.  
"About the food and pregnancy. Hey, not my fault she listened." he said casually. Shang looked at Mushu in disbelief.  
"So YOU'RE the cause of this whole problem? And to think I thought Mulan was a liar. It wasn't her fault. It was YOURS!" he yelled out with anger.  
Mushu looked at Shang in disbelief. "Well sorry! How dare you blame me when -"  
"I've got to look for Mulan and apologize!" he cried out as he got up and ran out of the room. Mushu ran after him with Cri-Kee.  
"Mind if I come along?" he asked as he ran. Shang disregarded what Mushu had said ran out of the palace without notifying anyone he had decided to leave early. He ran to the stables, put his helmet on, and mounted his white horse, taking off with great speed. Mushu ran after the horse and held on to his tail with Cri-Kee.  
"This is going to be one bumpy ride Cri-Kee!" he yelled out as Shang rode his horse.


	12. Break

**Author's Note: **I decided to make this the semi-last chapter since I wanted to change the ending. ;D  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 12: Break.**

Shang arrived at the Fa Family house and immediately dismounted his white horse. Mushu, on the other hand, looked like he went through a train wreck. He let go of the horse's tail and fell down. "Cri-Kee..." Mushu said as he catching his breath, "Call a doctor." Cri-Kee laughed as he saw Mushu in pain. As for Shang, he ran to the front of the house, short of breath from riding his horse fast, and knocked several times. Granny Fa opened the door and smiled to see it was the young general. He bowed and greeted the old woman. "Is your -" he began to say, but soon was cut off. Granny Fa smiled and said "She's in the kitchen." and pointed to the direction where the kitchen was. Shang bowed once more and thanked the woman as he walked swiftly to the kitchen. "Mulan?" he called out as he entered the kitchen. He saw no one except Little Brother, who was sleeping on the floor. He looked around desperately for Mulan but then he peeked out the window. He saw his beautiful wife sitting on the bench by herself underneath the Magnolia tree. He smiled and gazed upon Mulan and thought to himself, _"What fool I was to be mad at her!"  
_Meanwhile, as she daydreamed and played with her hair, Mulan sighed and reminisced the good times she had with Shang. Suddenly the peace was disturbed when she heard a rustling behind her. She turned around and it was Mushu, limping his way to the bench. Mulan turned around and began to play with her hair. Mushu continued to limp, climbed on the bench and sat right next to Mulan.  
"Well, you can turn that frown upside down baby girl." Mushu said proudly as brushed off his shoulders.  
"What for?" Mulan asked sadly as she looked down. Mushu rolled his eyes and stood on the bench.  
"Because, I told Pretty Boy the truth and he had a change of heart." he said as he crossed his arms. Mulan gasped and smiled.  
"You did?" she said excitedly. She grabbed Mushu and hugged him tightly. "You're the best guardian ever." Mushu could hardly breathe as he was being hugged by Mulan. She let go of him and sighed with relief. Mushu coughed and attempted to catch his breath once more.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. And for your information, Pretty Boy's in the kitchen looking for you" Mushu said as he rolled his eyes. Mulan stood up and smiled bigger.  
"Shang's in the kitchen?" she cried out excitedly. Mushu nodded his head.  
"Even though I don't like that boy, I did it for you, to make you happy." Mushu said dully  
"Even after what he did to you." Mulan then frowned suddenly and sat down. She realized and remembered the hurtful words Shang had told her. "_I'm not letting him off this easy", _she thought to herself. As she looked up, she saw the General walking towards her smiling. She groaned as he walked nearer to her.  
"Mulan!" Shang called out as he was in front of her. Mulan glanced at him and turned away from him and crossed her arms.  
"Oh NOW you want to talk to me." she said angrily.  
Shang sighed to see Mulan's reaction. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed both of her hands.  
"Mulan, please. Don't tell me you're still upset at me." he asked as he attempted to look into his wife's eyes. Mulan turned around and glared at her husband angrily as she raised her eyebrow.  
"Okay...maybe you are." Shang said as he chuckled nervously.  
Mulan scoffed and turned her face.  
"Mulan, please. I came here to apologize here for my actions. I didn't mean what I said." he pleaded.  
"'I didn't mean what I said'" Mulan mimicked Shang, "Is that what all you men say?" she cried out.  
Shang groaned and pulled attempted to pull Mulan closer.  
"Mulan, really. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me. I miss you." he pleaded once more.  
Mushu scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
"For your Ancestor's sake, Mulan just forgive the air-head boy and get it over with!" he interrupted. Shang glared at Mushu.  
"Would you stay out of this for once?" he yelled.  
Mushu stood up once more and wagged his finger at Shang.  
"You wanna take this outside man? 'Cause it's on like donkey kong!" he yelled back.  
Soon both started bickering at each other.  
Mulan stood up and rolled her eyes.  
"Will you both STOP?" Mulan yelled as she stood up. Both stopped bickering and looked at Mulan.  
"Mushu has nothing to do with what you said, Shang." Mulan continued. "I mean sure, he can be a compulsive liar and get me into trouble..."  
"HEY!" Mushu cried out. Mulan ignored Mushu's protest.  
"What you said to me really hurt and you think a simple sorry will patch things up?" she questioned her husband as she tapped her left foot. Shang frowned and listened to Mulan.  
"I take back what I said" Shang said as he attempted to approach his wife. Mulan backed off a bit.  
"I'm sorry Shang, but if you didn't believe me then, then what makes you think I think that you trust me!" she cried out.  
"I do trust you." Shang said "I always will."  
Mulan shook her head in disappointment.  
"You didn't even have the audacity to hear me out. You just _assume_ things." Mulan replied. "What if someone had gossiped to you that they saw me with another man? You'd believe them, huh?"  
Mushu rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes.  
"Is he better than Pretty Boy?" Mushu asked as he smiled.  
"Mushu!" Mulan cried out. She took one last look at Shang and walked away. Shang grabbed Mulan by her wrist and pulled her close to him. They both gazed into each other's eyes passionately until Mulan broke away.  
"I think we should take a break from each other..." Mulan said softly. Shang's eyes sadden as he looked at Mulan with disbelief.  
"Mulan, we're married, we can't take breaks!" he cried out.  
Mulan let go of Shang and backed up a bit. She lowered her head as she attempted to fight her tears.  
"I think it's best for now." Mulan said softly. "Goodbye Shang..." she said as she walked away.  
Shang watched Mulan as she walked away. His eyes began to tear up and he took a deep breath. Soldiers don't cry, he said to himself. He couldn't help though, and let one tear rolled down his cheek.  
Mushu shook his head as he saw Mulan walk back to the house.  
"All my fine work for nothing!" he cried out as he looked at Shang. "I ain't helping anymore!" said the small dragon as he walked away.


	13. Never Leave My Side

**Author's Note: **Finally after all these days of anticipation.. THE FINAL CHAPTER! (Please excuse any grammer mistakes; I've been feeling under the weather lately and I really didn't spell check this.)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mulan or any character from Mulan. I only own Li Xieng.

**Chapter 13: Never Leave My Side. (The Final Chapter)**

It had been three weeks that Mulan and Shang hadn't spoken to each other. Mulan although she was upset, felt very nostalgic and missed Shang dearly. And of course, there was not one day Shang didn't go without of Mulan. He didn't concentrate those three weeks at work, especially when it came to setting up the new camp that was a few miles near the city. Shang would always pass by the Fa family house before he went home, to see if he could at least talk to Mulan, but no luck. He had even tried several times to visit Mulan, but she refused to even see him. One day though, Shang passed by the Fa family house during the late afternoon. As he glanced over the estate, he saw Mulan about to go inside the house.  
"Mulan!" he cried out as he stopped his horse. Mulan stopped and turned around. They both gazed upon each other for long time. Shang smiled, but Mulan couldn't help but smirk. She turned around and walked inside the house. Once Mulan went inside the house, she locked it. She leaned against the door and slid down. She simply couldn't handle being away from Shang so long, but she had too much pride to even confront him. Shang felt rejected to see that Mulan didn't even want to say anything to him. He mounted his horse and slowly took off...

When Shang arrived home, he found his sister waiting for him by the front door. She greeted him eagerly, but he muttered his hello as he walked his horse to the stables. He slumped as he walked inside the house and went straight to his bedroom to change and lie down. Even though Shang was in a very depressing mood, Xieng had been at her best. She stopped having that bitter old attitude of everyday and was always in a joyous mood. After while, Xieng walked in Shang's room as she saw her brother lying down, daydreaming.  
"Shang" she called out softly, "It's time for dinner."  
Shang looked at his sisters with sad eyes and then looked away.  
"I'm not hungry, Xieng." he said dully. Xieng smirked when she heard her brother say that.  
"I made your favorite" she said eagerly "Lo Mein and Dumplings!"  
Shang rolled his eyes.  
"I'm NOT hungry." he said annoyed. Xieng sighed and sat by his bed and looked at him.  
"Please Shang. You barely eat every day." she pleaded. "Just join me for dinner and maybe we could talk." Shang shook his head saying no. But Xieng didn't give up. She continued to insist until he gave in. Xieng served dinner as her brother kneeled in silence. Throughout the whole meal, both siblings didn't say anything, until Xieng broke the awkward silence.  
"You miss her don't you?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.  
Shang stayed silent.  
"Look at the bright side, we -" she began  
"There IS no bright side." Shang muttered.  
"There is." Xieng continued as she smiled. "It's two of us again, like the good old times"  
"Whatever." Shang muttered as he got up and left his unfinished meal on the table.  
Xieng frowned as she saw her brother walk away to his room. She hated seeing him like this every single day. She knew what she had to do.

The next morning, in the Fa residence, Mushu sneaked into Mulan's room. He pulled her covers and yelled out "WAKEY WAKEY! It's a be-you-tiful day!" Mulan groaned and kept sleeping. Mushu frowned. "I'm gonna whip this girl into shape. She ought to be feeling better without old pretty boy around!" he whispered to Cri-Kee. Mushu climbed to the window and pull the shades open, letting the sun shine in. Mulan groaned and sat up as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Can't you let me sleep?" she mumbled  
Mushu ran towards the bed and climbed on.  
"Of course not, baby girl, its beautiful day out! The sun is shining, it's a day to do something productive!" Mushu exclaimed.  
"Not really..." Mulan said sadly.  
Mushu groaned as he looked at Mulan.  
"Just get your butt out of bed and get dressed." Mushu said dissatisfied as he left the room.  
Mulan rolled her eyes and got up to do what Mushu had told her to.  
As soon as Mulan changed and greeted her parents good morning, Mushu waited for her outside.  
"So what do you want to do today?" Mushu asked happily as Mulan walked outside.  
"Nothing. I guess help my parents, since I haven't done that these days." she said without enthusiasm.  
"Oh c'mon! You don't even live here anymore!" he yelled out.  
"I guess so...I'll just be by the garden then." she replied as she slowly walked to the garden and sat by the Magnolia tree.  
"Maybe she does need Pretty Boy in her life" Mushu told Cri-Kee. Cri-Kee chirped and agreed.  
"But I still don't like that boy!" he exclaimed. Cri-Kee rolled his eyes and followed Mushu as he approached Mulan.  
"So I do feel kind of guilty about this." Mushu said dully. Mulan looked at Mushu sadly and sighed.  
"Don't. Things will take it turns eventually." she said  
"But -" Mushu said but soon was cut off as soon as he saw Fa Li. He hid behind Mulan as Fa Li approached Mulan.  
"Mulan" she said softly "You have company."  
Mulan raised her eyebrow and asked who, but before Fa Li even answered, a young woman stepped out from behind Fa Li. It was Xieng.  
"Me." said Xieng. "I came to talk to you."  
"I'll leave you girls alone." said Fa Li as she walked away.  
Xieng sat next to Mulan and took a deep breath.  
"Look Mulan" she began.  
Mulan looked up and stared at Xieng. For the first time, Xieng didn't refer to her as Fa Mulan, just Mulan.  
"I'm really not fond of you, but my brother loves you." she continued  
"And I love him." Mulan added. Xieng shook her head agreeing.  
"Yes, well, can you please come home? My brother has been miserable without you." she said as she looked down.  
Mulan sighed and said "I don't know, I mean -"  
"Please. Just do it for my brother. After all your dispute with him was all my fault. It wasn't really his fault." she pleaded. Mulan sighed again and didn't say a word. Seeing her reaction, Xieng sighed, got up and began to leave."  
"Wait!" Mulan cried out. Xieng turned around and looked at Mulan as she began to walk towards her.  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Mulan questioned her sister in law. Xieng didn't know what to do or say, so she continued to walk away. Mulan didn't let her go so easily. She stood in front of her in order to block her way.  
"You're in my way, Mulan." she said annoyed.  
"I won't let you go until you tell me why." she said sternly. Xieng sighed and groaned.  
"Fine." she said seriously. Mulan looked upon her with eager eyes as she waited for her to respond.  
"It's that - you're so...perfect!" she cried out.  
Mulan raised her eyebrow. "Perfect?" she asked.  
Xieng cleared her throat.  
"Yes, PERFECT. I mean c'mon, you saved China, you got away with from being arrested, you brought honor to your family, you managed to capture my brother's heart, I mean look at you! You're so beautiful, you're like one flawless Asian girl!" she cried out again.  
Mulan stared at Xieng for a long time and bursted out laughing. Xieng looked at her oddly as she saw her sister in law laughing.  
"Uh, why are you laughing?" she asked oddly. Mulan tried to catch her breath and wiped her tears from laughing.  
"Me? Perfect? HA! Who are you trying to impress?" she asked as she tried to control her laughing. Xieng looked at her awkwardly.  
"Xieng, PLEASE. I am far from perfect. I'm clumsy, I'm too outspoken, I'm insecure at times, I mean for my Ancestor's sake, my mom still nags about me! and you think I'm perfect?" she said as she laughed. "And about your brother, well it wasn't easy to 'capture his heart'"  
Xieng stood in front Mulan very surprised.  
"Trust me, Xieng, I may be different from other girls, but the out of ordinary different. " she continued.  
"Ohh...well. Yeah." Xieng said embarrassed. "I think I'll go now, but um, just think over what I told you." Mulan sighed and crossed her arms as she saw Xieng walk away slowly.  
"Soooo, you're staying here, right?" said Mushu as he climbed on her shoulder .  
Mulan smirked as she looked down.  
"That's something I have to think about." she said softly.  
Mushu saw Mulan's sadness return on her face again. He sighed.  
"Well, like I said before, I DON'T like that boy, but, whatever makes you happy, I'll be there for you." Mushu told Mulan as he smiled.  
Mulan gave Mushu a crooked smiled and thanked her guardian.

Night fell once again, and at the Li House, everything was silent. Xieng once again convinced her brother to join her for dinner, however he still barely at anything.  
"Shang, please, eat something!" Xieng pleaded her brother.  
Shang didn't say a word and just stared at his plate.  
"You rather eat my over-salted porridge than your sister's food?" said a voice from behind. Shang swiftly turned around and saw that it was Mulan who had returned.  
"Mulan!" he cried out as he got up and ran towards his wife. He picked her up and spun her around. "You came back."  
"Well obviously, I did. My parents couldn't handle the fact that I was staying at their place and not doing chores." she said sarcastically.  
"I'll leave you two alone" Xieng said softly as she got up and left.  
"I've missed you so much." Shang said as he smiled  
"And so have I." Mulan responded  
Shang and Mulan embraced each other for a while and kissed each other passionately.  
"I sure didn't miss this dump." said Mushu who was behind Mulan. The couple stopped kissing and looked down at Mushu was pretty annoyed.  
"Mushu!" Mulan protested.  
"Even I missed having his annoying self around" said Shang as he chuckled.  
"Annoying self? See this is why I don't like you!" Mushu said as he hissed at Shang. Shang rolled his eyes and smiled.  
"You see what I got to put up with Cri-Kee? The NERVE!" he whispered to Cri-Kee.  
Shang caressed Mulan's face as he went in for a kiss.  
"Never leave my side, Mulan" he whispered softly.  
"I won't Shang." Mulan whispered back. "I promise"

**Closing Notes**: It took me a month and four days to complete this story. I really couldn't finish it without many readers who have been reviewing my story. It makes me happy to just to know that many of you have enjoyed it.

**Special thanks to the following:  
**  
**Bao Li Na **- How could I ever thank you for being the first person to read my story when I thought it was going down the drain. xD lol. Thank you so much for showing such great interest in my story. I really am happy you enjoyed it. I hope to finish reading all of your work soon, because they all look so tempting to read! xD

**I-Love-Mulan13 **- I have definitely enjoyed emailing you here on and I am so happy to see you really liked my story and have definitely enjoyed the conversations we've had throughout this course of writing. You have a lot of potential in your story! Keep up the good work! I definitely look forward to see more of your work.

**Levy120 **- Levy! How could I thank you for reading my story? "Reviews make me a happy writer" (Certainly I agree with you) Thanks for pointing out several flaws in story, I really do hope I improved throughout the rest of the story and I'm looking forward to reading yours! D

**Starzinmieyez**: Oh! I certainly hope you're not disappointed with the ending! But anyway, thanks for all of your reviews and keeping up with the story! =)

And to everyone else, thank you for following my story! I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten from people and I really hope you guys will like what I have coming up next! =)  
xoxo  
-**Miliyamu xD**


End file.
